Ninjago Lemon Collection
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: Just a massive collection of lemon between the Ninja, my girl and some selected others. None of these are really canon so don't worry, just as I said, random. Now if you don't like sex or you don't like characters doing anything of the like, don't read it. To others, please enjoy.
1. KaiXKyra

**Kai's up first, folks and given the fact that his girl was A Dungeon Master, let's give torture a bit of a go. I assure you, it's nothing too outrageous. It's something considered beginner in S&M. After all, let's see if I can't out do that Strawberries and cream lemon, huh?**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Sumissional Lover**

Kai gulped, Kyra was gonna kill him...

He paced, he felt nervous. It was accident...

It really was an accident...

He didn't mean to look...Really!

He was helping Kyra clean out a few things from her room at the old apartment she and her sisters shared, he liked helping her out because she was so fun and cute. He was carrying a box on the bounty, it seemed...Very heavy for something of Krya's. He never really saw her old room, he just assumed she had stuffed bears and such on a pink color scheme. He ended up tripping, dropping the box and landing on his face. He heard the box crash down and groaned, damn it. He un-doubtable broke what was inside...Odd, the crash sounded rather...metal like. He shook his head, yeah, he broke it. Kyra was going to be so upset, she told him to be very careful. Her hair was dyed now, silver. He really liked it, she pulled it off well. Who would have thought that this cheery and cute girl use to be a Dungeon Master? While he had fought her before, he still didn't think she was the type to get off on torture. Odd...The box was tipped over and yet nothing spilled out. He got up to take a look at it, maybe it was tapped shut still! He went to the left, he quirked a brow. It was open and yet...Wait, what was that? Kai bent down and picked up the box, it rattled. Wait...He knew that sound! Chains, he thought. Why would Kyra need chains? He then looked...What a fool he'd been!

He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Chains, belts, whips, candles and everything else for S&M in it! He gulped, she had these...things? This looked like a S&M Starter kit! But Kyra wasn't kinky like that...Was she? He cringed at some things he recognized but there were things that made him think of their possible use. Come to think of it...She did look good in leather. That black studded leather top hugging her c-cup breasts, tight leather pants squeezing her firm thighs, her boots finishing the look. He'd be a liar if he didn't admit that seeing her photo turned him on a bit, he shook his head. What was he doing!? He quickly shoved everything inside back in the box, making sure the tape was back on. "Ugh, I'm getting a boner over something that's never gonna happen...I'm not into that crap..." He mentally groaned. Later on that day and during the week, Kyra had been looking at him, staring. She must have figured that he looked, she seemed to not really talk to him.

Kyra looked at him again, that was the sixth time today. Kai decided to head to the kitchen to get something to eat, remembering strawberries and whipped cream that Nya so thoughtful bought. He was in the mood for something light for lunch anyway, He saw they were gone, rats. Cole must have taken it, that cake fiend. He was gonna get love handles if kept eating cakes by the baker's dozen! He made a sandwich instead, disappointed that he couldn't have what he was craving right now. "Kai-kun..." Kai froze. It was Kyra's voice but something was off... She seemed almost darker...Uh-oh. He gulped, why was she so dark-sounding? Kyra smiled darkly, she giggled to herself.

Now she knew he saw her things and she had seen the cute face he made when he was no doubt imaging her old Villainess photo, was she mad? No. Who knew Kai-kun was so curious about that? She didn't take him for the kinky type but then again, most don't usually give off that vibe...Did he care to find out what it was like? "Kai-kun..." She whispered again. Kai shivered, "Kyra?" He asked. She eased her arms around him, He tensed. "One of my boxes came loose...Did you open it?" She asked. Kai gulped again, feeling her hands rest at his knot. "I dropped it, I'm sorry. I thought you wouldn't noticed if I re-taped it..." He answered. Her hands went lower, Kai freaked. "K-Kyra?!" He asked in shock. Kyra snuck her hand down the knot, "Kai, I know you looked in that box...Don't try and hide it." She said in an all knowing tone. He was about to pry her hands off until she felt her hand start to rub him. She was outside of his underpants, she went closer to his ear. "Kai, if your so curious, why didn't you just tell me?" She asked. He got her to stop, grabbing her hands. "Kyra, I'm sorry! I won't look again...I just didn't think you were INTO that..." He admitted. Kyra sighed, kissing his nose. "I'll collect more then just an I'm sorry from you, Kai-kun. See you later..." She said before leaving.

Kai shook his head, what did she mean by that?

* * *

Later that night, Kai was sleeping. His dream was...Weird. First of all, He saw Kyra. That's not where the dream gets weird, it was what she was wearing that made it weird. Her old outfit, she was wearing her old Dungeon master outfit. He looked around, seeing he was in her room. Her sisters weren't around. He was handcuffed and tied to her bed, what the hell was going on here?! He looked down , he saw himself naked. He looked back at Kyra, who approached. "No!" He barked. He woke up with a start and looked around quickly, he sighed. Oh, thank god it was a dream...He was about to wipe his brow when he found that...He couldn't! His hand was...stuck? Wait...BOTH hands were stuck?! Now that he thought about it, his feet weren't moving either. He looked up and let out a quiet gasp, his hands were handcuffed to the bed post. Handcuffs!? He gulped as they seemed to gleam back at him. He looked down and saw his feet tied to the bottom post, he tried wiggling free and moving but he didn't get free. He was in his red tank top and red boxers, making this worse! He heard a giggle, he looked up. He saw Kyra, he gulped. She was in her dungeon master outfit, she was showing that look in her eye again. "Kyra?! What the fu-" She went over and kissed him, she tapped his nose and giggled. " I told you I was getting more then just I'm sorry from you...Your going to be my little pet..."She purred. She rubbed his member with just her finger, he shuttered. "Now don't get me wrong...I don't like seeing people in pain but I do like seeing someone teased and denied something unless I give it to them." she admitted.

Kai blinked and groaned a bit once he felt her dig her finger into the head, it bothered him but it didn't hurt. She gave him a sultry smile, "I'm going to punish you for looking at that box, pet." She giggled. She took out three leather belts, they were too small for his arms...Were they for fingers? She smirked and walked over to him, she slid the tank top up and licked his nipples for a moment. Kai groaned a bit and tried to get away, this was so embarrassing. She then took the boxers off, he wasn't hard yet but he was damn close to it. " Now now... That just won't do. I need you nice hard for me, let's work on that, hmm?" She asked. Kai gulped, he really was worried what she would do to him. She got on the bed and straddled herself on him, she bent down and started rubbing herself on him. Kai felt the leather and the round studded metal brush up and down, the heat between her legs started to hit his member. She slipped down, looking down. "Oh my...My pet's nice looking down here but I know what's missing..." She mused. She went back up and to his ear, biting it and licking it. She gave a lustful sigh, "I want your cock nice and hard for what I'm gonna do, dear pet..." She whispered. God, she just seemed...so used to this! But at the same time, he was excited...weird...She went down to his member, she gave it a long and slow lick, Kai moaned. "Mmm, such a tasty pet I have..." She flirted. She slipped one of the belts on to the base, where his balls and member met. She rubbed her finger up and down and gave another lick while slipping the second right in the middle of his member, "I better be careful or I might just lose control..." She continued. Kai groaned and moaned a bit as he felt the belts tighten on him, she lick the head and slipped the other on, under the head. Kai looked at what she did, three leather belts were on his member, getting tighter on him.

"These are going to help me enjoy you for as long as I wish, if your a good boy, I just might release you..." She sighed. Kai gulped, "Kyra-" He felt her grip his member really tightly, she smirked darker. "Ah,ah,ah, pet. It's Mistress...If you get it wrong again, I'll have to punish you much harder then this..."She warned. He groaned in pain, that hurt! She opened her mouth, making sure Kai was watching. She bend down a bit and allowed some of her salvia on the head of his member, Kai moaned from feeling the warm sticky liquid dip onto him and watching it made him blush like crazy...Where did she learn to do all this?! She gripped and jerked him up and down, rubbing it all over his member. Kai tried to silence himself or she might punish him, fearing she would really hurt him! "Your allowed to moan, Pet. I want to hear you as you pant for me to let you cum." She sighed. Kai gulped, he shouldn't be turned on by this...But he was. He felt the belts soon grow unbearably tight on his growing erection. She smiled, "Good, now let's see how good your struggles taste." She sighed. She licked both sides of the head, Kai moaned. She licked her lips, she didn't expect Kai to taste like this...almost spicy. He felt her tongue dart, dig and lick on each venerable spot. She looked up and saw Kai shutting his eyes tightly, she sucked on his head and went down. The brunette groaned loudly, good god, this was torture! This was kinda the point, now wasn't it? He felt her finger swirl on his left ball, she had pinched the left as she blew him, he should have blown his load by now! He felt himself throb and groaned painfully, stupid belts were stopping him.

Kai looked at her, she jerked him as she stared at him. She let go of him, he sighed in relief as he felt himself calm down. He watched her walk back to him and straddle his neck, he felt her warm thighs on either cheek. He felt heat from her sex, it was hotter then before, she HAD to be wet. She bent over to his face, she picked up his chin, "Kai-kun, my pet. Be a good boy and help your Mistress undress...I want to play with you a bit more." She ordered. He cocked a brow at her, how the hell could he do that when his hands were bound? He blushed, oh my god! Shit, who was the pervert here? Him or Kyra? And the fact that she was calling him pet made it worse, never mind that he had to call her mistress or he'd get punished with God knows what! He gulped, well, he was already in it this deep so...Kai nuzzled her neck. "Mistress... Bend yourself lower." Kai asked. His face turned at red as his tank top, good god if anyone heard him say that, he'd die! Kyra shifted herself and put her chest into his face, it turned her on to hear Kai call her Mistress. He nipped at the strings and found the one he needed, yanking it and undoing the knot. He nuzzled her chest, finding the stud he assumed was a button. He used the tip of his tongue and bit down on the leather top, pulling the top apart. Kyra's breasts bounced out onto his face, he gulped. She shifted up and put her legs on him again, how was he going to undo her pants? She giggled at feeling his breath on her, it was hot.

She watched as he fussed with the button, God, he seemed so natural in this but she was sure he was dying of shame on the inside. If Cole or Jay ever heard about this at all, he wouldn't hear the end of it! It would be the death of him! And her for that matter! Tiffany would make fun of her far worse then calling her an air-head! The button finally came undone, he used the tip of his tongue and flicked the zipper up. He used his teeth and dragged it down, Kyra got off and dropped down to her panties. Once she straddled back on, Kai could smell her. She was wet as sink with the facet just turned off, he gulped. He gathered the left side with his tongue and used his teeth to drag it down, he repeated with the right side. Kyra was tempted to see what else that appendage of his could do but she had to remain in control, no matter how turned on she was at the moment. He then dragged her panties down, his teeth brushing against her lips. "Such a good boy...Would you like to taste your Mistress since you were being so obedient?" She asked. He groaned, "Please..." he answered. She kissed him again, Kai let out a painful moan. Those stupid belts were digging into him now, it turned him on but boy, it never felt so painful! He was really worried that he'd go black ball at this point! Maybe if she was sated, she'd take the damn things off! The boy felt her drift to her neck, he licked her neck. Kyra moaned a bit, she tasted a bit sour and yet she was sweet. like a sugared steel bar, if that was ever possible. In its' own right, it was addicting. She shifted slowly up, his face sunk into her breasts. He licked the middle and nuzzled the left, she was getting so warm now. He began to kiss it, Kyra moaned again. He licked it, each lick hotter then the last. The devious heat sank into that breast and began to dot at her in splatters of pleasure, she bit her lip to maintain her focus, which was so hard now. Once he was done with loving the second breast as he did with the first, Kyra lifted her self up again. Closer...It was even stronger and more wet as she slid up. He sucked her pussy while circling the clit with his tongue, he was lapping at what he guessed was small gulps of juice.

Kyra held the bars of the bed and gripped while shifting her self forward and tilting Kai's head back farther, she was getting so hot. She let out a small and low moan before allowing herself to cum, Kai blinked but simply just lazily lapped at it. The metal Mistress petted his head, "Such a very obedient pet, now...I think you've earned a bit of fun..." He looked up, oh for the love of god, take off the three little fuckers off! It was just insane, he was gonna die before she let him go! Kyra sighed softly, she felt bad about at least not loosening the belts but she did some reading. As long as she was observant, Kai would alright and wouldn't be hurt at all. Oh, but it would feel that way! If she had loosened it at all, she would ruin the point of it all. While it was pure torment and torture, that's what it was meant to do. This was the lightest thing she could think of that wouldn't drive him away from her, the really hardcore kinky crap required a lot of trust. This was a testing water kind of thing since she wanted to know if he could even handle the concept. She looked down, he was throbbing like crazy. It looked so painful but it didn't look like any real danger. If he could just hold it in a bit longer for her, she show him why it was worth it in the first place. While it does hurt to hold it in but it made the release all the more pleasurable, something she tested on herself and proved was a fact! She gulped a bit at the 8 inches, she slid it in. Kai froze as did Kyra, feeling her so very hot pussy slid down him and the belts. He felt her shake a bit, he looked up and saw tears before looking down and seeing blood coming out of her. She was a virgin? She did all this and she wasn't broken in yet? Damn, how lucky can a guy get? "You ok?" He asked. Sheesh, that HAD to hurt now, considering she took his length along with the leather belts as additional width. She opened an eye and smirked a bit, she began to move while griping the sheets on the bed. Kai was inside her now, she went up and down slowly to get the feeling for it.

Kai was losing it, this was hell! He was inside Kyra, something he had a few wet dreams about for the past week and the worst of it all was that he hadn't cummed once! So wet, so tight, so hot, as if he was in a pocket of hot spring water, only more sticky...like syrup type of sticky. Kyra thrusted on him faster, The fire Ninja was reeling in the back of his head, he saw Kyra biting her own nipple and fiddling with her clit. She was drooling, her tongue sticking out, her eyes looking up and almost in the back of her skull, panting heavily and moaning. Seeing her getting so raked with pleasure made him want to screw her more but..Ow! Fucking belts, he really HATED those literal cock blocking straps of leather! Now he was getting mad, feeling her get tighter on him, she had better not be getting ready to do what he thinks she's gonna do! "Ahh!" She moaned. He felt her clench and cream his member like a fruit gusher! She tried to catch her breath, Kai's member was amazing...So hot and so long, as if a long iron spike was probing in her. That's it! That did it for Kai! Kyra heard both sets of handcuff brake, surprising her. Before she could look at what had happened, Kai flipped her on her back and pinned her down like a grizzly bear. He saw the Silver haired girl look up at him innocently, it pissed him off more. How dare she look at him like that while she had been tormenting him for what he thought was hours of denying! He put himself back inside, groaning loudly and painfully. Kyra's sensitive insides caved her to moan louder then she was comfortable with! If he was gonna suffer, so was she! While he himself was denied she would be induged...OVERindulged that is! "You get to cum twice and I don't get to once? That's not nice, Mistress..." He whispered darkly. He thrusted hard, Kyra clenched her fists and then bit a knuckle. She wasn't ready for round two and was not expecting Kai to escape the handcuffs, she underestimated Kai. While steel can be tempered to handle higher heat, it was still able to be melted down and shaped to what was required or wanted by Fire. Simple as that...And now she was fucked! Hearing her moan like any other girl gave him a cruel but fitting punishment, He went as hard as could go. "I'll stop only if..." He panted. Kyra looked up and looked at her lover with her left blue eye, "If what?" She moaned. His right brown eye seemed to carry a glint that didn't belong on him, "Only if you call me Master..." He answered.

Kyra came again, she felt dizzy. She screamed this time as Kai continued his own brand of torture, her vision started to get fuzzy. "Uuhhngh! Kai, I can't! I can't! Not a third time, I can't!" She whined. Kai held her closer, she clawed at his back as she clung onto him. She froze once she felt Kai slam into her much deeper then before, it was almost to the top! "Uh, uh, uh, Krya dear...Master. Until you say it, I'll just have to pound your little pussy until you can't walk." he warned. Damn it, her grandmother was right, Overindulgences costs more to you in the long run. She tried to keep her drool in her mouth but much like her pussy right now, it was too full. His crazy pulsing was making her own insides pulse with him, her legs couldn't hold around him any more and went limp! She felt like jelly right now, rats...Now she was Kai's fuck toy! And unless she called him Master, he wasn't going to stop! She screamed out her moans, feeling herself getting ready for three. "Master, don't!" She moaned. Kai stopped, panting a bit. Kyra caught her breath finally, embarrassed now. He got her to call him Master, she never did that to anyone...Oh, well..If she was gonna be defeated, it was alright if Kai beat her. Kai looked down and sighed, nothing looked broken...Just extremely sore. He tried to get the belts off himself but they were too wet to even get a grip on, Kyra giggled, "Oops..." She said. Kai smirked, oops indeed. Could he break them off? That seemed to be the only other answer other then getting a knife or some scissors, he didn't feel safe with either one! Kyra felt her legs come back to her and lifted her legs up and spread them apart, she opened her drenched pussy to him. "Master, please punish me with your cock..." She mewed. Kai blushed heavily, Damn it Kyra...From sultry mistress to cute slave, what in the hell did they teach her at St. Rachael anyway?! He went in again, making her moan. He grabbed her back and pulled her closer to his chest, feeling her breasts jiggle against him. She clawed at his back again, scrapping lightly as she drooled again. "Your Beautiful, Mistress...Your tight pussy is so hot, I'm gonna melt into it..." He moaned. Kyra helded his cheeks, "Master, your warm cock, it's hitting me so deep inside...Please fill me with your cum..." She moaned. They kissed and proceeded to thrust into each other while making out with her, the bed creaked loudly as Kai drove himself harder. Both felt themselves get insanely hot, as if they burst into white flames!

"OOH, MASTER KAI!" Kyra screamed.

"UHH! MISTRESS KYRA!" Kai yelled.

Kai groaned and thrust a few more times before finally creaming her, Kyra felt his cum started to overflow, wet thrusts and splurts rung into her ears. Kai was surprised, he was THAT clogged up?! Both of them were drenched in sweat, he pulled out. Kyra felt herself drain, she looked down and gasped. Three now broken in half belts came out, along with a quart of Kai's cum or at least it looked like a quart. Kai and she blushed, amazed at the amount. She covered her pussy but Kai moved it and thrusted, she moaned again.

What had she done?

* * *

**And let that be a lesson out there to you girls who like to do this to a guy, 1 out of 10 will brake those chains and making you pant and whine like a slave, who will be who's bitch then? Especially if your boyfriend/ lover/ husband or sex buddy happens to be a Fire Ninja! Fire cannot be dominated or controlled by metal, silly Kyra. **

_Why wasn't this used in the story? It's hot!_

**Well, I thought it wasn't good enough. And I felt that it might have been over the top and over shadows the Ninjago GB saga but seeing the views on that one versus the original story, I think understated the couple so think of this as an atonement.**

_Why does Kai get 8 inches? Why didn't you say that in the story?_

**Let's just say I wanted you guys to use those soggy grapefruits we affectionately call the brain to imagine and think of a size, everyone's got a dream size, I don't care who the hell you are, you got one. The reason he gets an 8 is because I gave Kayla, his chick self, C-cups and according to a ratio chart, 5.5 to 8 inches is the equivalent to a C-cup. I didn't want to insult Kai and give him 5.5 inches and I didn't want Kai fans to jump on me about short changing him. 6 and 7 didn't make sense to me so he got 8, any bigger and Kyra might have lost the use of her legs!**

_Why didn't you make him bigger? Kai's gotta be bigger!_

**I know some Kai fan girl or guy will ask this so I'll answer it. As funny as I think the scenario would be to why Kai and Cole fight in my stories so much would be for this very reason, I decided not to do that. Don't get me wrong, I think Kai is a cutie pie but I wanted to have some type of balance without trying to play favorites.**

_If Kai's girl self had Anal sex as her specialty and her favorite type, then what's Kai's?_

**Aww, Shit...*sigh* here we go with this question: I gave Kayla that because I know a lot of you would expect Collette to get the option, trust me, I wanted to do that but I didn't. Since I had three girls that had the same cup sizes, I thought it was fair for each to have a particular act that they are good at and would grow to like. I ended up with Kayla once I was done and she got it. As for the other question: I'm saving that answer in a later lemon in this arc.**

**I'll answer other questions on our Ninja when a lemon focuses on said Ninja, see ya for now!**


	2. ColeXTiffany

**Next on the chopping block *picks up folded paper* Ah, Cole. Since Tiffany likes to experiment on him, accidents are bound to happen, right? Even the greatest Herbalist can botch it up. Let's see if I can show our beloved love/hate couple some love, ok?**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**A Happy Accident**

Cole growled, damn her! Tiffany had drugged another cake and he ate it, he really needs to stop eating cakes without checking them first... He sighed, how does a girl with great legs know how to bake so well? He gulped, what did she do to him while he was passed out?! She didn't touch him, right? Cole groaned and blushed, she wouldn't, right? But her sentence earlier bothered him greatly: "You've got a nice body, Cole-baby...Looks like nothing can hurt you." That sentence made him shutter, she wouldn't touch him while he was knocked out, would she? He didn't feel like he was toyed with in anyway but Tiffany was just as skilled as any doctor so not leaving a trace of evidence of any touching was incredibly easy for her. The thought of her messing with him while he was out cold pissed him off and scared him! Ugh, leave it to him to lust after a girl who can knock his ass out and rape him and not being able to stop her from doing so! Cole shook his head, "Ew, I sound like a girl..." he groaned to himself. He saw said girl mixing a mix, he scowled. He knew it, she didn't put away her old life as a Herbalist, she continued to use and make them and made him her genie pig. Which he grew to hate, this girl was gonna drive him insane! He looked at all the jars she had next to her, he was somewhat impressed how she could make up batches so quickly. He just wish she wouldn't use him to test them out! Cole sighed, he was still lying down. He saw her legs again, he moved himself a bit to get a better look.

Damn...How does such a bitch like her end up having such a nice pair of legs? So smooth and supple looking, the fact that her legs were spread out a bit made the view all the more hot. Her skirts was short, this one even more so. He had a clear view of the orange lace panties, orange ironically looked very good on her. Even with her new Hair color, Cole wanted her still. Finding out she was a Ninja was good and bad, he found out that she was poisonous everywhere! He passed out the last time and it pissed him off. She could touch him all she wanted and he couldn't touch her, one of these days, he just wasn't going to give a fuck and just screw the bitch! If he died, oh well! Better then dying a virgin! She relaxed her legs farther apart, Cole mentally groaned. She was hot without trying, he could feel himself start to drool. Tiffany looked up and snickered, Cole was such a pervert. Well, considering at the times she knocked him out and took off his clothes to test his reactions, she could at least let him ogle her body a little. She felt good to know that he wanted her like this but it was bittersweet since if he touched her, he could die. She blushed heavily, today she noticed Cole's body a bit closer then she did normally. His black hair in all directions due to training with them earlier, his handsome face at rest, his thick neck arched a bit, his large and beefy torso rising and falling as he slept, his abs falling and rising along with his chest, his legs were strong looking and muscled but they were less then his chest and abs, he always did have a cute butt...His hands were so large compared to hers, making her feel womanly and meek when she put her hand up to compare. She had left out one important feature in her check, his gender. She was curious, what did he look down there? Was he covered in hair? Hairless? Was he small, average or big? She smirked, if he was small, she could find a new way to mock him. When she looked...Oh God, she looked! She was WAAAAAAAAY off and completely wrong! She felt embarssed when she finally saw it, feeling so stupid. Sweet Jesus, he was huge! No tattoos, no piercings...just he was huge. She was almost scared to even look at it, she made sure she did though. Sheesh, Cole was just big all over, wasn't he? It wasn't enough for him to be ripped like crazy but he had to have the package to match?

The messed up part of it? He wasn't even all the way hard! Tiffany's mind wondered and still did on his exact length when fully erect. She blushed much more once her guesses came to her, that couldn't be right...He was a monster! To even think about how she would go about and give him oral was enough to get her bit wet. What about...Oh, god...She began to flood as she thought of how on earth he was going to fit in her! Cole noticed that, she wasn't peeing herself was she? "Peaches?" he asked. Tiffany jumped, "What?" She asked. "You ok?" He asked. "Your wetting yourself." Tiffany blinked and blushed more, crap! "Sorry, yeah. I'm good. I'm going to the bathroom, don't touch anything." She sighed. Cole groaned a bit from seeing her walk away, her perfect ass sway from side to side. He bonked his head on table, masturbating wasn't gonna help anymore, not when he was gonna be seeing her around 24/7! He saw a drinking glass filled with blue water, he smelled it. "Huh, smells like dark chocolate, weird." he sighed. This one wasn't near the others and he was thirsty, this was probably harmless. Tiffany walked in and saw Cole finish the last gulp, she panicked. "Ahh! Cole, you didn't just drink that!" She barked. Cole blinked, "What, nothing's gonna happen to me." he said cockly. Tiffany gulped, hoping it wasn't the one she fear that he drank. She was working on improving a mix, it was know as "Essence of Alpha". This mix was one of the special ones and tricky to do, let alone improve. It was an aphrodisiac, those who took it were "up" after some time elapsed. it was popular as a date rape drug by skilled Herbalists, victims had no idea that they were drugged for months! She wanted to see if she could make it and make it stronger, making the effects come quicker. Cole was incredibly responsive, if he took it the effects would be hitting him immediately.

Cole felt warm, that drink was ice cold and yet he was burning up. It spread though him like a blanket, dropping down to his legs. Everything started getting weirder, he felt the table's grooving more keenly now. His sense of smell was also tuned up, smelling Tiffany's perfume. it was really fruity, pineapples and such. his hearing got really good, he heard Tiffany whimpering a bit. "Damn you, what did you fucking do to me!?" He barked. Tiffany went over to him immediately and bent down, "Cole, look at me." She asked sternly. Cole refused, Tiffany growled, "Look at me, god damn it!" She barked. Cole looked, Tiffany bit her lip. His eyes were dilated, he was blushing and flinched at her touch, the effects were hitting him hard.

* * *

Cole gulped, had her eyes always this breath taking? Her lips...Where they always so enticingly red? He couldn't take it and slammed into her lips, tackling her down to the floor. Tiffany stopped him, "Shit, Cole...You drank Essence of Alpha...That's an aphrodisiac!" She explained. Cole blinked, "What?! Why the hell do you insist on making such dangerous potions?!" He barked. Tiffany growled, "That's not all, that's an enhanced one...The effects are immediate instead of over time." She explained farther. Cole was pissed, so now when he was horny as all hell, she decides to tell him that?! He began taking her clothes off, "You better fix it!" he growled. Tiffany stopped him, "Cole-baby, wait!" She pleaded. Cole merely pulled her hands away, "I can't, I want you now!" he groaned. Tiffany tried to get him off of her but Cole was much stronger, what if he died? Tiffany wanted him to stop, the mix was starting to get to her as it was still on Cole's lips. The orange haired girl gripped his uniform tightly, smashing him closer. He licked at her bottom lip, biting it. She gasped, Cole took advantage of it and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Sour, bitter yet she was sweet, just like the mix he drank, exactly like a chocolate covered lemon. She allowed Cole to undress her, not breaking from her. So sweet and Earthy, must have been the cake he had earlier and yet it was mixed in with his own taste.

He felt her clawing at his shirt, tearing it off. He just bought that...Oh, well. He tore her skirt off her, he gripped at her waist roughly. He moaned a bit, feeling her hand going into his boxers. She jerked him rather roughly, she was just as forceful as him. Tiffany felt his large hand snake down and into her panties, She froze and broke from him to moan loudly. Why she had was because Cole stuck his fingers too deep and broke her barrier, Cole took his hand out and froze. She was what? She sure as hell didn't act like a virgin! Tiffany growled, tears at the edges of her eyes. "Idiot, that fucking hurt!" She cried. The black haired boy held her before taking her panties off, he removed the bra too. He kissed her, biting her tongue lightly. He started to nip at her neck roughly, gaining moans from her. He licked at her shoulder, biting it. Tiffany dug her nails into his shoulders and brought her head to it, she bit down. Cole moaned, damn it! Talk about pain and pleasure, her teeth were so much sharper them his! He wasn't concerned that she could poison him at all, he skipped down to her chest. He took the sweet mounds into his mouth and sucked as hard as possible, Tiffany moaned louder while holding his head and digging her nails. Shit, that hurt...If she was gonna be that rough... He pinched her nipples hard, pulling on them. Tiffany let out a long moan, "Cole-baby, that's too rough!" She moaned. He smirked, "Then don't fucking dig your nails in my head..." he warned. Tiffany felt him begin to bit down on her nipples, who know Cole was so kinky and into rough sex? Cole chuckled a bit, tugging on her poor sore nipples. Tiffany stopped her clawing and put a hand down to her panties, she felt Cole's big paw gripped her wrist. "Uh-uh, I'll do that...I broke it so just let me fix it." He panted. How the hell was he gonna fix something that was meant to brake? He put his fingers back into her pussy, Tiffany moaned and cried because it still hurt. The Earth Ninja played with her clit and continued to prod her, while he wanted to plow her...He needed to get her ready for it, he was big so it was kinda good his fingers broke her hymen. It wouldn't be so painful, she was gonna stretch though so she couldn't be numb to all of it!

The dear orange haired Ninja was withering into a mix of pain and pleasure, it seemed as thought Cole knew how to mix as well and he seemed to excel at it. Heh, any other girl would have slapped him silly and sobbed that he was too rough. The pain started lessen and dull down, she rocked her hips against the large fingers. He smiled, she was so wet now. "What a slut...Already so wet and I'm not even inside you yet..." Cole whispered. Tiffany continued to moan, she dragged his head down to her pussy while she moaned in need. Cole sighed, he licked her. He cringed as he tasted blood but did like that she had that sour bitter sweetness, even if it was tad salty. He took his boxers off and rubbed his member a few times, Tiffany saw this and growled, "No fair, if I can't touch myself, then you shouldn't get to..." She whined. Cole smirked, true. She was flooding down here, it turned him on just how wet she got from him. Tiffany kept one hand on the top of his head and used the other to bring her right breast to her mouth, she suckled as hard as she could. It wasn't Cole's mouth but it was getting her off so that was all that mattered right now. She was still sensitive as hell to it so she felt the mix of pain and pleasure again, "Cole, I'm gonna cum! Cole-Baby, I'm cumming! Ahh!" She moaned. He felt her ooze onto his tongue and splatter on his face, he watched her squeeze her breast and smiled at it. She was just as kinky as he was, how adorable. She licked her own nipple as she felt him lick her clean. Cole took her hand and placed it on his shaft, Tiffany froze up and whimpered a bit. Was he...hard now? "Bigger then you thought, huh?" He asked smugly. Tiffany was almost afraid to see, she opened an eye and looked down. Cole heard the tiny gasp and smirked, seeing the look of shock and a bit of fear on her face for once looked cute on her. Tiffany lightly stroked the entire length once, just to be sure of what she seeing. 10 inches to the Earth Ninja, he was just large all over...it was pretty thick looking too which made it all the more intimidating. "Your just a large bastard in everything, aren't you?" She asked. He groaned a bit, "You better your perfect ass I am, Peaches." Cole answered. He was so damn arrogant and vain but that was what she liked about him, he was a big boy and he knew it. God, how the hell was he gonna fit in her? Well, let's see if she couldn't get him in her mouth first then she could worry about her lips down south. She bent down to it, sheesh, it looked bigger the more she got closer to it. She gave a long lick up, just to figure out her current problem. Cole shuttered and moaned from feeling that glide so quickly, the fact that it flicked at the tip of his head made him shutter.

She held him from the base and began to lap at his length, she felt his paws on her breasts. Shit, she was gonna be more sore then a dairy cow on a farm after work when he was done with her. Listening to him moan made her smile, at least she was the only who could bring this arrogant bastard to his knees...She dragged her bottom lip along with her tongue before slipping it into her mouth, she was half way down. She went up and down as she sucked him roughly, he'd be shown the mercy he gave her poor breasts, which was none! Cole watched the poisonous woman's head bob down and up, seeing her blue eyes glitter in need and lust. He grabbed her head and pushed her down, making her take the entire length. Tiffany stopped freaking out once she started to breath out of her nose, well that's one way to figure out the problem...God, he was hitting the back of her throat. She went down and up more quickly...She dug her fingers into his tush, effectively bruising it. Cole stuck his tongue out and panted, he sounded like a dog with the way he was panting. He pinched her nipples, hearing her moan. The moan itself tickled him, he did hear her moan his name. "Tiffany...I'm gonna cum...!" He grunted. She nodded and went faster until Cole forced her to go even faster then that, "Ahh!" He groaned. Tiffany felt him cum in the back of throat, he continued to cum even when it began to splirt of her poisonous little lips. With one eye looking back at him and a swollen cheek, he watched her carefully as she took large gulps. The girl took care in making sure she didn't miss any of it, savoring it much as he did with his cakes. While it had some salt, it didn't take away that earthy sweetness. "You really shouldn't eat so much cake, Cole-baby. You'll become a fat ass diabetic in no time flat..." She giggled. He panted heavily, he was still very much hard. Was it his stamina or as it the aphrodisiac's work still? The dear girl chalked it up to both, he was strong and had excellent constitution so it shouldn't be a shock that it would apply even in sexual pursuits.

"Fuck, Cole-baby...I want it..." She panted. He watched her lips at her next scentance, "Give me your cock..." Cole gulped a bit, she was such a little slut...And yet, she was HIS little slut. And damn, did it turn him on that she acted like that with him! He dragged her hips up, getting her wet pussy to drag up his member, he shuttered from the anticipation and the tortuous yet delicious feeling of her. "This is the only time I'll let you touch yourself, get ready..." He warned. Tiffany put her fingers to her clit, Cole watched her intently. That stare, as strong as a wolf's eyes when about to devour it's prey. It was hot to see that starved wolf expression on him, she played with her breasts. She looked at Cole, as if reading the silent plea, he licked her nipples. She heard him groan, "I can't fucking take it anymore, I'm going in." He snarled. He rubbed her lips a few times to make sure he wouldn't miss, He eased her onto him with a gentleness she and he didn't think he possess, Tiffany gasped and whimpered as she took him in. 5...6...7... "God, Cole...it hurts..." She gasped. Cole was trying to be patient... "Jesus, Tiffany...Your too tight...Relax!" He grunted. Tiffany growled, how could she when he was so damn big?! And that she was a virgin?! Had this been the other way around, he wouldn't be so quick to bitch! 8...9... and 10...Tiffany panted, she didn't even think her pussy had much room for him but low and behold. Cole groaned again, surprised that she didn't rip in half. She was crazy tight, not worried about his member eroding from being inside her. Oh, god, it was perfect... "Ready?" He asked. Tiffany held him close to her, making herself tighter and causing him to moan from the change in grip. "Fuck me..." She whispered. He held her closer, wanting to go as deep as possible. Once he couldn't reach anymore, he brought it back slowly. The pace was so slow but it was wonderful, so good and yet it hurt... Both ninja groaned as they smashed their lips into another for a very raw and sloppy kiss, Cole went faster then Tiffany. Was he hitting her cervix? Shit... That felt amazing! Both started to drool as soon as Tiffany grew more eager with her thrusts, they moaned louder. Cole didn't even bother to ask her if he was going too deep or rather, he couldn't, his pleasure took away his ability to do so. They clawed deeply into the other's backside, leaving deep indents, bruises and drawing a bit of blood. Cole felt he start to get harder and reaching that peak again, Tiffany raked her nails across his back roughly as she screamed her climax in his name.

He let out a roar of need himself, in her name. Tiffany felt herself filling up and was amazed at how she was taking it all in, They both panted like hounds and had they're tongues out. Cole smirked at her, he let her drop and made her get on her knees. The girl moaned loudly as he started thrusting again, he let out a growl as he bit her neck. "Oh, Fuck me deeper, you bastard!" She moaned. The Earth Ninja smiled at the dirty talk, he got to her ear and licked it. "You fucking asked for it, you slutty bitch!" He grunted.

Funny thing about this...That aphrodisiac had all ready drained out when they first climaxed...The rest of it? 100% them.

* * *

**The lesson from this lemon? Don't leave powerful aphrodisiacs laying around with a guy, the consequents could be dire(And quite kinky.). But...If you were looking for a way to bang your extremely cute and sexy BFF, crush or wet dream without it being a cry for help...here's your ticket in and for that, your welcome.**

**And now Question time for Cole fans!**

_Why wasn't this used? It's fits the couple!_

**Why not? Well, I thought it was too much...That and I felt that the hard core sex scene was going to seem like I was playing favorites but seeing that they were the least viewed couple on both arcs, I had to balance it out.**

_What? 10 inches? Why that? Why not just make him 12?_

***sigh* I know somebody out there will ask this so I'm gonna answer that. Why 10 for Cole? Well, if you guys remember...I gave his girl-self Collette a G-cup. Why this was done at first was for comical effect and playing up that Earth was one of the larger elements. When I checked the chart, I was shocked to find that the size equivalent was 10 inches exactly. Then I went the extra mile, it wasn't enough to make her just the ninja boob monster...(I'm such an over achiever...) I had to go and make her an extremely sensitive ninja boob monster! And then I made her squirt milk, only fair for Cole to give out what Collette gives from her boobs, right? Why not 12 inches? Fellas, I hate to break it to ya...Lady biscuits are only about 7 to 8 inches deep when fully aroused. So anything more then that is hitting the cervix and that smarts, don't want to hurt someone, right? Making Cole a foot long for no reason would be playing favorites and would hurt Tiffany big time...**

_Hey! Cole's alive! What the fuck?!_

**You bet your ass he is...Being the Earth Ninja, he'd have the most adaptable body out of them.** **That why Tiffany likes him as a geniea pig, the results are immediate. Impressive, no? Almost scary trying to imagine their kid, boy or girl. Being raised inside dear poisonous Mama and growing up with a juggernaut for a Father...That kid's gonna be a tank of adorableness by Kindergarten! Good news for Roxanne, eh? Pity the boy that's gonna ask her out, Cole will kill him and if he doesn't ,Tiffany will! **

_If Collette's special and favorite is a Boob-job then is it Cole's too?_

**Hehe, that's a secret for now...**

**See you guys on the next lemon, stay tuned!**


	3. ZaneXLily

**Next up is* Unfolds paper* Zane? Really? Let's see how the lemons on him and his lady counterpart are and I'll go from there...*Checks* 70 on the Original and 58 for the GB...huh...not bad. Let's see now, Lily was a Seductress so seducing requires some knowledge of it. With that in mind...Zane was a bot before he was a human so...This should prove interesting.**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Not As Programed **

"Aren't you done yet?" Jay asked barely. He was nervous, the Jones sisters were around 24/7 now and it made Jay, Lloyd, Cole and Kai nervous. Why? They didn't know Zane wasn't human...Jay gulped, Tiffany was getting dangerously suspicious of all of them. She was very scary...There was no telling what she would do to poor Zane if she found out that he was a Nindroid! After the fucked up crap she pulled on Cole on a daily basis, Jay really didn't want to take ANY chances! While Zane understood, he didn't think Tiffany would experiment on him the way she does with Cole...He gulped a bit...Would she? Zane shook his head, "Almost...I had no idea I had so many switches...I haven't even gone though all of them yet." Zane said in child like wonder. Jay now was officially curious, while he knew Zane had a funny switch, he didn't know how many others he had. He went over and looked inside, "I never get tired of seeing inside you..." Jay smiled. Jay blinked and blushed a bit, "Wait...That came out so wrong! Ewwww..." He said with a cringe. Zane sighed, getting it now what he was talking about. All he was just saying that he wasn't bored of seeing how he worked, nothing wrong with that but he did find out the dual meaning. He looked inside Zane's chest, he saw so many switches, gears and such. All of them were placed with such complexity and mastery but there was another thing to it all that Lighting Ninja understood inventor to inventor. Zane's Father made him by hand and completely by scratch, completely custom. Zane was unique as any human being and was close to being one. He was kind of lucky that he could turn off emotions with a flip of a switch but it was also a problem, what about love? Did Dr. Juilen even think about that? Or did he ignore that entirely? Jay did notice that Zane was spending a great deal of time with Lily, she did blush a whole lot when he was around. Jay tapped his chin, surely it came across his mind at least once.

He looked around, he took the blueprints and read them. It was faded but he did see the main ones. Let's see...Ah ha! "Zane, there's a button on the left side corner. I think that might be a Love switch or something like that." Jay stated. Zane blinked, a what switch? He looked in the mirror in their room, sure enough, he saw the button Jay was talking about. He didn't think he processed such a switch or needed it, he looked at it and gasped. "Jay..." he said quietly. Jay panicked, "What?" he asked. "Look..." he turned and pointed to the mentioned button. Jay gasped but then smiled, amazed by the passed on inventor slash Father. He HAD thought about it, he really did. There was a love switch but it was already switched on and it looked like it was immovable as the plates of the human skull. It could never be shut off, such a clever and kind hearted man...Zane shed a tear, all he could do was silently thank his Father...At least all started to make some sense."I wonder Zane...Can you make love to someone?" Jay asked. Zane blinked, "Make...love?" He asked confusingly. Jay sighed, "Have sex." Jay sighed. Zane thought about that, could he? Those in love indulged in those activities, he obviously showed embarrassment so he had some idea. Sure Jay and Cole teased him by showing him dirty magazines and such but he had some basic understanding of it. It was based on hormones mostly... "Yo, Zane. Your staying behind!" Cole yelled. Jay groaned, closing his chest up. Zane sighed and put his sweatshirt on, he smiled. He saw Lily again, he smiled at her. He saw her typing, he smiled. Seeing her blue hair made him smile brighter. She was a lovey red-head but blue hair looked nice on her, he watched her. She looked so focused on what she was doing, he went behind her to see what she was doing. Lily smiled, she knew someone was behind her. Zane, he always was interested with what she was doing. Zane inched closer, his breath tickled around her ear. Lily felt all the warm air go in, she squirmed and put her hands down to her legs. She was embarrassed, she sighed. Ms. Supple...Could anyone be more sensitive then she? Her Seduction class all made fun of her for that fact, she was so easily aroused. Zane blinked, was she ok? "Lily? Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded quickly, "Yes, sorry to have scared you. " She sighed. Lily felt his hand on her shoulder, it felt warm. She giggled, Zane was an amazing man: yes, he was robot but he felt and that was impossible to replicate. Who ever created him, made Zane as close to an actually human as possible.

Zane blinked, noticing how white her skin was. Almost as pale as his uniform...It looked so well taken care of...So soft. Zane felt an odd compulsion to kiss it, why? He gave in to it and kissed her shoulder, Lily let out a small yelp. She was shocked and it tickled her, making her blush. "Z-Zane?! " She asked. Zane blinked, regretting that he did that and grew concerned at the red mark he left. Fearing that he harmed her by accident, he kindly rubbed it. Unfortunately, Lily began to feel herself start to get wet from the innocent gesture. "Zane, please don't..." She whimpered. Zane backed up, NOW what did he do wrong? "Lily, I'm sorry. I-" Why was he hesitating? He never did that! He gulped, "I couldn't help it...Your skin is beautiful, I felt compelled to kiss it. " Zane explained. Lily blushed, really? She smiled, so he COULD feel desire. "Zane...I'm easily excitable...I feel touch more then a seductress she be allowed to feel. Something as innocent as breathing on my neck tickles me." She explained. Zane sighed, he held her. Lily blushed, Zane was being more...open with her. Why? Before she could ask, she felt him squeeze her a bit. "Lily, I feel as though I can't treat you as an ordinary woman...Your an extremely special woman to me. I get so tongue tied around you, so nervous I'll say something wrong...But." Zane rested his chin on her shoulder, blushing greatly. He looked at her to see her reaction: She was frozen but she obviously was listening. He nuzzled her cheek, feeling her blush. "I believe what I'm trying to say is that...I love you. I tried thinking of and looking up all emotions but I couldn't find any that came even close..." Lily felt tears come out, she was touched. So he DID feel love...He was amazing. Zane went to kiss her cheek but Lily sensed it and move her head to him, getting him to kiss her lips. Zane blinked and wanted to pull away but was pushed down to the ground, Lily didn't allow him to move. Once she pulled away, "I love you too, Zane. I was concerned if you could actually feel love but it's obvious that you can...I know your not human." She admitted. Zane blinked, she did? For how long? She was the worry on his face, she put her arms around his neck. "I honestly don't care...You beat my gaze, no one has ever done that. Your Zane, robot or human...I only care about what you are in essence." She sighed.

Zane beamed calmly at her, kissing her again. She was wonderful, she didn't care about that? oh, why didn't he flap his gums earlier then!? He looked up at her, confused at the stare she was giving him. It was soft and adorable, it looked as thought she wanted to ask him something rather important. She gripped the sweatshirt, "I need you..." She sighed. Zane blinked, needed? For what? He was about to ask until he felt her kiss again, he felt a very warm rush of prickling. He felt as thought he knew of it...Instinctively? He smiled, his instinct had never been wrong before...Why not allow it to help him in this process? He needed some type of guidance and that all he had as of now!

* * *

He felt Lily's tongue sweep at him bottom lip this time, he was confused. She sweetly nibbled on it, Zane was confused. The blue haired seductress grew impatient, she bit down a little harder. Zane gasped at the rush of roughness, the gasp allowed him to open his mouth to her. She wasted no time and flooded her tongue inside, eager to taste him. He was still a little lost but kinda got why she was biting at his lip now, she wanted in. It didn't take long for him to get the gist of her action, copying her. Metal...ice sometime tasted like this...It wasn't bitter or disgusting, this was his taste and she was drawn to it. Zane tasted salt on her, It amazed him. So this was her taste...it suited her, he was drawn to it himself. What was this feeling now? He wanted more. He heard a moan, he looked down. He blinked, he hand was on her breast. Did he harm her? He felt her graceful hand press on him, oh...She told him she was extremely supple. Lily and Zane pulled away, panting a bit. She sighed softly, feeling him undo her hair. She froze once she felt her glasses slip off her, "Zane!" She panicked. Zane put them to the side and looked at her face, smiling, "There...That's much better." He said. She blushed, feeling him kiss her. Why was she worried? Her gaze was ineffective to him so why was she so damn scared? He began to grow bolder, picking her up as if she weight absolutely nothing, placing her on his lap and kissing her again. Lily was on her side, she shifted her body and straddled his waist. She wanted to be able to kiss him correctly, She felt her skirt ride up. Zane sighed, he didn't want to screw any of this up but getting nervous but he couldn't do that. He was even sure of what he was doing? Was he sure of anything right now?! He opened an eye, he closed it. He was sure for one thing...Lily and he would do something about this problem. This confusing but delightful problem...

"Zane..." She sighed. He planted a kiss on her before picking her up again, he took her to their bedroom. He felt Lily kissing and lapping at his neck, he groaned and growled at it. That was not fair...He closed the door and locked it, the last thing he needed was for the others to come back and catch them like this or in an even more embarrassing position! Gah...Jay and Cole wouldn't let him get a moment's peace ever again if they caught him like this with Lily, never mind the torment Tiffany would give her! He felt her lightly nipping at his neck, he cringed as he tried to get her on his bed softly as possible. No doubt he'd get a large mark on his neck. He felt her pull him into a third kiss, he sighed as he undid his sweatshirt. Lily made work of the sweater, grateful she went for a buttoned down one. Once she undid her lacy bra, Zane hook his thumbs on both sides of her panties and pulled down. He felt her pull at his boxers, wait...was she? Her thumbs weren't that large to scrap him...He looked down and saw her was using her foot, huh...interesting. He watched as the sweet girl leg pulled it off completely, he dropped the panties on her left ankle. She felt it and blushed more, both of them were naked now. She pulled away from him to catch her breath, absentminded that she had kicked her panties away and off her ankle. She back at Zane, seeing him so flushed and panting softly...He seemed like any other boy but she knew that it wasn't the case, he was the only able to look back at her and stay himself. She and kissed for a final time, they both went to the other's neck. Zane mimicked her actions according to feel, hearing her pant a bit. He felt the tips of her fingers rub almost a silk like motion up and down, he was careful not to hit his head and he sat up. She was just gorgeous like this: her long aqua hair behind her and fanned out, her blue eyes staring back at him in a mix of innocent and need... Her lips were all puffy and he saw a faint traces of saliva at the corners of her mouth...Her neck...Zane bent down again, he licked and kissed the sweet and thin neck. Lily moaned at feeling her lover caress it so lovingly as she had on his, she was going to have a very large mark on her neck.

Once he was feeling and tasting her neck...He felt her shoulders next, he began to kiss her skin more intimately while throwing in a small lick to taste each part that he kissed. Her shoulders were so delicate looking, he wanted to kiss them all the more. Lily panted and gave out small little yelps, she pulled her legs up and rubbed the side of his hips as she fussed at the ticklish and wonderful hickie treatment. She never felt so shy, embarrassed, happy and beautiful as she did now, how was he able to do this? Was this what it meant to be seduced? Truly was this the very meaning? No, this was seduction of the heart...A far more compelling and stronger type of spell that even the Eyes of the Succubi could not hope to replicate. She felt all of her strength leave with each affectionately wet peck, she felt him kiss her arms down to her hands. He rubbed the sides of her, a deep figure 8 or hour glass. He continued to get acquainted with Lily's supple and curved body. He kissed her left sided, going to her hips and thighs. Lily moaned and shuttered at his hands skimping down her leg, she looked up and saw him switching sides...Oh, my...he wasn't even done yet and she drenched! Oh...She really was too supple for her own good! Zane smiled as he kissed her right side, she was even on this side. His hand was sliding on her inner thigh, she gripped the sheets as she let out a moan as she felt his cold hand on it. The blond looked up at her, she was so pale and white...Also, she was quite warm. He went up and looked down, her breasts were his next target. "Lily...What cup-size are you? You are obviously not a B..." He wondered. She giggled, she should say she's not! That size would rip right off her with one bounce! She blushed while trying to cover herself, "Please, Zane...I'm so embarrassed at you just staring at them like that..." She said shyly. He moved her hands away gently, "Please don't hide from me, Lily. I want to see everything that makes you...you." He said softly. He cradled the right breast, Lily looked and blushed. "F..." She admitted. He smiled and blushed, he was rather close with the guess. He had thought at least E, he was off at least by one. Not that it mattered, even if she were A-cup, flat as a can of two day old soda...He would loved them all the same. She felt him touch her chest, thoroughly watching them jiggle and move each time he let go.

He kissed them, she put her arms around his head a put him closer as she mewed. His torturous flicks of the tongue on her nipple drove her to curl her toes, she was being pushed so close to the edge that it made her dizzy. He stopped and looked to the left, this only gave the poor girl several seconds to cool and calm herself. She let out a moaned gasp as she felt the left being toyed with. "Zane...it feels so good..." She moaned. He looked down at them, happy that he got them to so hardened and pebbled. He used only his index and drew a line to her belly button, she watched as he kissed her. Oh dear...He was near, he wasn't going to...But the look on his face told the girl he was most certainly going to! He stroked her inner thighs, she was more warmer here...That just left...Oh, shit... He looked up and gulped, Lily's vagina. She was shaven down here but it looked like any other, no piercings or tattoos. He kissed her thighs, he chuckled as he felt her legs fuss once more. He touched her mound and drew a small line on it, he kissed there. Lily was about ready to pass out! Zane was touching her there...kissing her there and...She moaned. She looked down and blushed more, he was licking her there! "Zane, don't! It's dirty!" She moaned. Zane smiled, she looked very clean to him and she didn't smell or taste dirty to him in the slightest. Salt...That was all he could taste and find on her. She felt the sweet Nindroid lavish her nether region as if she were a fudge pop, she was embarrassed by the slurping sounds he was making. She was... that wet down there? Oh my... "Lily, your beautiful...Every last inch of you is beautifully white and soft...Like rose petals..." He said fondly. "Zane..." She moaned. Lily lost her grip and pulled Zane even closer into her pussy, grinding softly at him. He licked and suckled at her juices, getting her to grind harder. "Oh no...!" She moaned loudly. She tensed and cried her last moan, Zane felt even warmer juices ebb out. He lapped it up and smiled at the salted liquid.

He went up to kiss her, she got to taste herself and him...She relished it. She gripped his shoulders, quickly and suddenly flipping him onto his back. Zane looked at her in shock and confusion, he raked in the feel of her weight on him. He saw her lower her body onto him, she licked his throat once. She giggled at the mark she left on it, she began to reciprocate from clear memory on his body. His shoulders were cute, not over whelming but not puny. Appropriate for him, she gave larger and more taunting licks at his biceps and fore arms...Even his hands. He watched her and let out tiny gasps as her full and soft lips repeated what he had done to her not moments ago, she was just as much of a quick learner as he. Now it was his turn to grip the sheets as her hands grazed his inner thighs, he watched her as she draw a line on his chest...She giggled in lust as she used her tongue and lips to memorized his chest's every line. "Lily..." he groaned. Feeling her taste his stomach mad him hold in his breath, she smiled and licked the crossroads before going up and going to his inner thigh. Zane looked down and growled at that, she let out a giggle with her tongue still out. "Now who's a cock tease again?" He groaned. Lily was surprised at the use of profanity out him, she merely looked up and winked. "Me." She giggled. She looked down and stopped, amazed at his penis. While it was no big deal, it was like any other but it wasn't. This 8 inch member belonged to Zane, she draped her head over it. Zane watched her, finally moaning once he felt her tongue on the head. she swirled it to give it the best as it was the last place to explore on his person. she touched it lightly, then kissing her finger drawn pattern from head to shaft and to ball and then up to the head again. She unleashed her tongue again, slowly and gently pulling his head into her lips.

Zane groaned and moaned at feeling her sink onto him, hearing her moan and return the slurping sounds back onto him. It was blissful torment if that were ever possible. She looked up and him and smiled, letting go of him. Zane looked down again, wondering why she stopped. He saw her rubbing her breasts, what did those have to do with what she was doing? Lily placed his member in between those f-cup twins of hers, she intended to give the best to him. She began to move her breasts up and down while her tongue followed, Zane was losing what control he had! His world clouded and hazed, feeling as though he would pee but it was much different then said action. What was it? He gripped the sheets and clenched his teeth, whatever it was...It was coming rather quickly! "I can't...Gah!" Zane moaned. Lily felt him twitch and allowed him to watch as he came onto her chest and face before put her mouth back on to take in the rest of his flow, her gulps echoed into his ears. "Zane...You taste so wonderful all over...I hope I didn't tease you too much. " She panted. He pulled her up and kissed her, tasting himself on her...How nice it was on her. He flipped her over and snuggled her, she opened her legs up to him. "Zane...Love me..." She pleaded. He pushed himself in, feeling something give way. "Owww!" He looked down and panicked, "Lily? Are you ok?!" he asked. Lily cried, the fact that she lost her virginity to someone she loved dearly and the fact that it was so painful. "Zane, I was a virgin...It hurts but only for a bit...Jesus Christ, that really hurt..." She groaned. Zane blinked at her, it must for her to start swearing like Tiffany! Zane waited, stroking her hair from her face. He touched her breasts tenderly, feeling that he should atone for causing her that much pain. Zane looked down and grew worried, Lily assured him that the blood was normal and it was only a problem if she was still in pain. "Zane, please...I'm ready..." she asked softly. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, bringing her into a kiss. He began to move, just as tenderly as he was with playing with her. Lily began to join into his gentle trusting with her own, just as soft. It hurt for a little bit but Lily felt the pleasure hit her each time their hips met. She broke from him to moan out his name as well as "I love you", he returned the favor as he moaned her name and returned every "I love you." she had said back. She again gotten him on his back, she began to ride him. The leisurely pace picked up a bit, Zane squeezed her breasts as she rode him and she held one of his wrists to her right one. They were still voicing out their pleasure, even when Zane flipped her back under him.

He picked up her legs, his trusting grew faster and deeper as a result. Lily felt her breasts almost ready to slap her in the face, thank god she wasn't THAT large! "Zane...Zane...please!" she moaned more excitably. Zane's jaw clamped down shut as his eyes squeezed shut, "Lily!" He gritted. They both froze up and then allowed themselves to climax together, both panted heavily. Lily looked up at him, despite it all...He looked as human she did. Zane smiled at her messy hair, it was so very wonderful. He looked down at her once more, taking up his gentle pace once again. Lily moaned loudly, "Aren't *moan* the others coming back *moan* soon?" She asked while moaning. Zane smirked, "They won't even *grunt* dare to break the lock...Whoever does will * groan* have me to deal with and I am not going to be in a very forgiving *moan* mood..." He grunted. He had a point, she wasn't going to be in a good mood either or very patient if that person was Tiffany.

Other then Jay, Cole and Kyra, she was the only other person dumb enough to even think about messing with the Ice Ninja and or the Water Ninja in such a state of affairs!

* * *

**Lesson here? Don't fuck with Lily and Zane when they're making love unless you really want two Shrieken and two metal fans thrown into your face and or genitalia...Would Lily and Zane take their weapons to bed? Let's put it this a way: Would Cole leave a cake uneaten if it were dangled right in front of him? There's your answer^^**

**Now that that's over, time to answer some Questions from the Zane fandom!**

_This was adorable! Why isn't in the story?_

**Didn't want to play favorites, since he and Lily were the third liked Couple in both arcs, I figured just a sensuous tender scene was needed here.**

_Why 8 for him? Wouldn't he be smaller/larger being a Nindroid?_

**I settled on this number because of Zelda's cup, which is a C. Again, the chart was used...I again didn't want Zane fans having hissy fits about him being too small so I just kept with 8. That and I figured he would be somewhat normal and Dr. Julien would think of the possibility of Zane falling in love at least once, not really paying that too much of detail on him. **

_Hey! This is longer then the other two! And it's more sexy, your playing favorites!_

**Ok...Look, each couple is unique and they are the token sensuous couple, therefore I have to be poetic or flowery so that comes out as a lot of words. While yes, I made Zelda a tad more...outgoing, I didn't go too far away from the theme of it. And I at least gave him one swear word. I can't really see Zane as a user of it unless he is annoyed or really pissed off. **

_Is Zane's favorite and special the same as Zelda's?_

**Ah, ah, ah...I can't spoil it. Gonna have to wait. **

**Anyway, until next lemon...Adieu! ^.^**


	4. LloydXCherise

**Ahem...next up on the lemon block...Let's see, so far we got on torture, hardcore, sensuous...What's next? *looks it up* Huh, ok...Um...*Opens paper* Lloyd? Humph...That's tough, those Shower lemons are gonna be tough to beat. And the role play lemon was hard to top too. Sounds like it's time to blame Tiffany again. trust me, the girl makes like 50 within an hour, some shit's bound to go down and Cole can't be the only victim of her follies!**

***Rolls up sleeves***

**Let's pokes some fun at the Chosen jokes I made...**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Light And Shadow**

"Fix it." Cherise growled.

"Cher, I can't just fix it! I need to make another mix to reverse it. " Tiffany expressed.

"I don't care if you have the stick up your ass while your stirring, fix...this...NOW!" Cherise barked.

Everyone was watching Tiffany getting chewed out, she made another potion mix. However, her victim was Cherise. Said black haired sister was angry that she drank one of them mixes but she was even more pissed when she saw another version of herself on the floor. "I can't believe you drank the Divider Mix...Well, it's only one clone of you so it shouldn't be a big deal...All you really need to watch for is which part of you she is." Cherise looked at her, "What?" She asked. Tiffany sighed loudly, "Ok: each clone made from that mix is a part of your personality. depending how many they're are, they are divided accordingly." She explained. Cherise didn't like the sound of that, Tiffany looked in her book. "Ah, here we are: Divider Mix...If only one clone is produced, it symbolizes the Yin and Yang in a person." She read out loud. Everyone panicked, did that mean that this was...The good Cherise? Or was she the bad Cherise? "So if you made one clone, it's just like the bad you or the good you?" Jay asked. He smiled, "Cool!" Cherise threw a glare at him, Jay shut up immediately. "It's NOT cool! It's bad! FIX IT NOW!" Cherise barked. Tiffany covered her ears, she was giving fire boy a run for his money! And they said that SHE got Dad's mouth! Kyra and Kai noticed something..."Um, shouldn't her hair be black?" He asked. They all looked down, sure enough, her hair was bright red. Cherise turned blue, that meant that this bitch was her bad side!

Lily thought about it and grow concerned, "We better tie her up then, if she is Cherise's bad side...She'll want to get off here and steal." She advised. Cole was about to tie her up, she woke up. Cole froze, The red head flashed him charming and sweet smile, he didn't move. if she was gonna fight, then he couldn't leave her a way to escape. The Dark Cherise pulled Cole in for a kiss, Everyone couldn't believe it! Cherise was mortified by what her bad side was doing! Lloyd blushed but got pissed off, not as pissed as the poison Ninja. "Grr, get off Cole right now!" She growled. She continued the kiss just to piss Tiffany off, she stuck her tongue down his throat. Cole was stunned, he wasn't expecting this kind of "Attack"! He heard Tiffany's growling get louder, shit! "Cole, you dirty bastard!" She growled. The dark Cherise moved before Tiffany could hit her, smashing Cole in the face! The woman giggled again and grabbed Kai, kissing him and putting her tongue in his mouth. Kyra let out a scream, getting her whip out. "Kai-kun is mine!" She cried. She moved before she was hit, hitting Kai instead! She grabbed Jay and did the same, getting Nya to take out her daggers. "Get off him, damn you!" Nya growled. She moved and Nya was hooked around Jay's head!

She saw Zane and did the same, Lily gasped and took out a fan. "Get off Zane, you floozy!" She barked. She again moved and Zane was cut in the middle of his face! She spotted Lloyd, Cherise face flashed red, enough was enough! She was about to kiss him until Cherise nailed her in the gut with her elbow. "That's enough!" She growled. The Thief passed out, Cherise blushed her head off! How could she go and kiss all of them like that?! She looked up and gulped, Nya, Tiffany, Lily and Kyra all were glaring dangerously at her with their weapons in hand and towards her face!

"You got some balls kissing Cole in front of me..."

"Is there something your hiding from me, Cherise?"

"My Kai-kun...Mine..."

"I thought you were into Lloyd, start talking and maybe I'll let you keep your liver..."

Cherise gulped again, now look at what she did! She had gotten all of the girls pissed off at her, Lloyd was busy yelling at Cole. He shook him, "What the fuck, Cole?!" he barked. Cole snapped out of it, "I didn't do it, she was kissing me!" he said as his defense. Lloyd shook him more, "Bullshit, you could have pulled away! Cherise is mine, you've got Tiffany!" he barked. He dropped him and looked at all of them, they all got a little scared at seeing Lloyd so pissed off. But SHE kissed them, why was he getting so pissed off at them for?!

* * *

After some cooling down, Cherise explained that Thieves were trained to use their charms to disarm and get away easier, her dark self was just trying to get out of the bounty without fighting! She saw Lloyd, he was still frowning. He wasn't angry at the guys anymore but he was angry at Cherise. How could she kiss the other guys like that in front of him? It was as if someone was punching him in the stomach 4 time in a row, did he really mean nothing to her? "Lloyd...I'm sorry...I didn't know she was gonna do that." She sighed sadly. Cherise sighed, "Great, now every girl thinks I'm secretly picturing their boyfriends naked...Thanks a lot, you bitch..." She growled at her knocked out double. She walked over to him, he looked away. "Why should I believe that? You kissed every one of the guys, I don't know if I should even trus-" She stopped him from speaking by kissing him. She pulled away from him, "Lloyd...let's get one thing straight here: I'm interested in YOU, just you! Not Blackie, Not Jay, Kai and or Zane! Just...you." she admitted. Lloyd calmed down a little, believing her. "It hurt, Cherise...It hurt just seeing you kiss the others like...like..." He tried to find the word without insulting her. "A slut?" She asked. Lloyd sighed, "Yes..." He answered in a sigh. She sighed, "I'll be back, watch her." She asked. Lloyd nodded, He looked at her. Cherise's dark side...Cherise was Mature, nice and kind but if she was the opposite...She was flirty, naughty and mean. She woke up, she rubbed her stomach and moaned a bit. "Bitch...Could she get any rougher?" She groaned. She looked and saw Lloyd, "Why did you kiss the guys?" He asked. She narrowed her eyes sexily, Lloyd felt nervous. "Because I wanted to see what the fuss with them was that got those bitches out there to moan like sluts. Despite What Cherise says, I'm still here and I'm aware of everything." She answered. She went closer to him, smiling. "I also wanted to see your reaction, it was priceless." She added. Lloyd growled, "Look, you've caused enough trouble as is, just stop." He asked. She got closer, "Mmm, you got cute, Lloyd...How old are you now? Your not 11 years old anymore, 16? 17?" She asked. Lloyd looked at her lips, they were small and soft looking. "21, ok?" He answered. She pressed her body onto his and went to his ear, "God, I want you...I want you to fuck me until I'm splattering wet..." She whispered. He gulped, go down go down go down!

"Oh, excited, are we?" Lloyd blushed his head off, "Crap!" He thought. The Dark Cherise giggled suggestively, "Let's just see how adult you really are..." She sighed. The blond blinked, hoping she wasn't doing what she was thinking of doing! He was about to stop her until he felt her rubbing his crotch, his body just gave up trying to protest. She looked at his face, it was so adorably confused at the moment. She moved closer and kissed Lloyd, she put her tongue to work on his. She giggled at his resistance, she began to pet his crotch more intimately. She heard his muffled pants, he moved along with her tongue and held her closer to him. She felt him snake a hand down and under her dress, his fingers rubbing on her lips. Well...So Little Lloyd wasn't all that innocent. Not that she was shocked, it was Darkly that he went to school at after all. While she was sure he didn't do any of the crazy crap, Dark Cherise was banking on that he sat in on a couple rounds of spin the bottle and seven minutes in heaven. She tasted like baker's chocolate...so bitter and yet he found the sweetness in it. The Dark Cherise tasted the soft chocolate ice cream on him, she looked lazily to her left and smirked. Cherise had come back but found Lloyd and her dark side making out with each other, she watched in silence. "Keep watching, honey...Let's see what else Little Lloyd can do. " She thought. She stopped kissing him and allowed him to touch her left breast, he nibbled on her neck as if she were a bar of chocolate. The gentle nipping earned a moan from her, how natural he seemed at this. She took off his clothes and then her own, Cherise was still frozen on her feet. The dark Cherise touched his chest and shoulders, she licked the middle of his chest. He gasped and let out a moan, shuttering. "Tease..." He groaned. "Mmm-mmm..." She hummed in a sexy tone. She sunk down lower and smirked at his member...Well, well, well...He was cute just about everywhere, huh? 8 inches? Not a bad size... She jerked him off a bit, Lloyd bit his lip. Cherise could come back any minute and see this, he let out a loud moan. The redhead was licking his head, she lapped at it as one would a popcicle. "Come closer and close the door while you at it..." She said.

Lloyd froze and looked guiltily at Cherise as if to say "She started it and I couldn't stop her...", Cherise looked back at him in sympathy as if to say "It's ok, I get it...". Cherise growled at her, she kissed all of the boys on the bounty and now here she was giving oral to Lloyd...What a slut. But then again, this was her dark side so this was normal to her. She sucked on the head, Lloyd clenched his jaw shut. She slid her head down slowly, going back up and then back down. The poor boy threw his head back and experienced his first blow job, warm, wet, buzzing...gentle tugging and pulling, slurping sounds, muffled moans...He looked down and saw her mouth filled with his member. He saw Cherise blush and shiver a bit, he saw the Dark Cherise was rubbing her left inner thigh. He put out his tongue a bit he looked at the ceiling as his green eyes got hazed, "Kuh!" He groaned. He shivered and groaned again before unleashing a deep but quiet moan. He heard her gulping, was she really swallowing his load? He looked down and saw her pull off him, he was cleaned off completely. She got up and went up to Cherise, "Here, he tastes delicious..." she uttered as she opened her mouth. Cherise at first was weirded out but her dark self got her closer and kissed her, letting Lloyd's cum seep into her mouth. Cherise saw Lloyd watching her and she grew embarrassed, she swallowed what was in her mouth. Seeing Cherise and her dark self making out in front of him seemed like something he would have a wet dream about except this was very much real! They looked back at him, "Uh, don't mind me..." He said sheepishly. Cherise sighed, well, this was one hell of a way for him to lose his virginity! The Dark Cherise coaxed Cherise into opening her legs, she smiled at her wet pussy. "Enjoyed the show, did we?" She giggled. Cherise blushed, Lloyd gulped again. D.C. went behind him and stroked his member again, "Go on...Do whatever you like to her...I'll just watch..." she purred. Lloyd kissed her, cringing a little at his own taste. He licked her neck and nibbled before going to her breasts, "Wow...They're even perkier then I thought..." He mussed. Cherise looked down at him, he was thinking about her body? Well, he was 21 now...If he wasn't thinking about it at 11, he sure as hell was now! Cherise let out a loud moan, Lloyd put his mouth on her breast and licked it as well.

D.C. giggled while stroke him still, "That's so hot, Lloyd... I wonder just how far you got at Darkely..." She flirted. Cherise snapped out of her haze to feel him lapping at her inner thighs, trying to close them. As if expecting her to do so, he put his hands on each one and kept them spread. He saw her pussy, god she was wet as all hell...His nose bleed, "God...Dark or Light...Your so sexy, Cherise..." He groaned. He began touching her, slipping his fingers inside. Wet, warm and soft...he looked at her in confusion while fingering her. "Don't worry...Your still her first, she took it when she tried to split and slammed down on the hard wood floor a touch too hard..." D.C. assured. The dark one licked his neck and nipped it, stroking him harder and with more speed. Cherise started moving with his fingers, she stuck out her tongue while allowing herself to moan at her heart's content. He stopped and looked at his fingers...she wasn't splattering wet...yet. He tasted it, it was only fair since she made out with her dark self for a sample of his. He liked it, oddly enough. He lapped at her lips, "Aah!" she moaned. He did it a few more times and spread her open, licking her more. Damn, she was like a good piece of pie...He just couldn't pull himself away from her. He nibbled her clit a bit, Cherise was trying not to fidget but her body was losing it! Why was he so good at this? Was he hiding something? Lloyd felt himself getting ready to cum again, he held it...He didn't think it was fair since she didn't yet. "Lloyd, stop...I'm about to...Cum!" She moaned. She shuttered and came, coating his tongue and splashing at his cheeks. He moaned into her, D.C. put her other hand in front of it and collected the cum in it. She took it and lapped at it, she went over to her. "Open wide, honey..." She coaxed. Cherise absent mindedly obeyed and opened, she let the rest of it spill into her mouth. Cherise licked some that got out of her mouth, "Your so sweet, Lloyd..." She panted. The Dark Cherise got in between them, her juices dropped onto him. She sunk herself onto him, D.C. moaned. She shuttered, she came from just having him inside her. Cherise pouted, she wanted to be the one to pop Lloyd...Bitch... Lloyd felt his eyes rolled back for a moment, she was surprisingly tight for a girl who lost her barrier. As if second nature, Lloyd began to thrust into D.C. Cherise groaned, she touched herself. The blond tried to come up with a way of getting Cherise off, finding it cruel that D.C. was having all the fun. "Cherise...Come here." He panted. Cherise got behind him, that wasn't what he meant. Ok, she made it a bit harder but maybe...He licked his lips in determination, He put his left hand on D.C.'s hips and trusted harder. The Dark Double was moaning in pleasure, she was in heaven right now! He took his right and slipped it into Cherise's pussy, she moaned and eased her legs farther apart. Wow...Clever boy, using D.C. as leverage and balance in order to get to her.

Cherise stared to rock her hips on his fingers, he moaned as he went harder. D.C. held on him, "Yes, oh God, yes!" D.C. moaned. Lloyd lost it and cut loose with his thrusting, D.C. screaming her moans. Cherise watched while unleashing screams herself. And three of them moaned and froze, shuttering violently.

"Cherise!" He moaned.

"Oh, Lloyd!" D.C. and Cherise moaned together.

Cherise came onto his hand, D.C. creamed on him and he cummed inside her. Lloyd panted heavily but looked at Cherise, pulling out of D.C. Cherise was then tackled to the ground, Lloyd went into her with a very wet squish. "Uhhh!" She moaned loudly. Lloyd rammed into her, was he done being hard yet? Dark Cherise rubbed her clit while watching, "Mmm, seems like ninja girl found herself a good one...Think I stay here for bit longer..." She thought.

* * *

Tiffany and the others all blushed and blinked, all in The boy's room playing cards. "Holy shit, Lloyd..." Kai groaned. "Shit, Lloyd...Just shit..." Cole groaned. Jay and Zane had nothing to add to that, think those exact words themselves. Lily sighed, "How crude and dirty..." She sighed with a blush. Nya snickered, "Sounds like he's ok with being 21..." She joked. Kyra giggled, "Cherise isn't gonna be able to feel her legs for a while..." she added. Tiffany smirked a bit, Cole saw the smirk. He thought about it, while she was careless...She wasn't THAT careless...Cole looked at Tiffany and laughed, "Peaches...You didn't!" He laughed. She let out a cackle, "You bet ass I did, Cole-baby. I was worried that they would NEVER start screwing each other like rabbits." She admitted. All started at her, she left out a potion just so Lloyd would bang Cherise?! Lily groaned, "Tiffany!" she groaned. She shrugged, "Cherise can thank me later, Lily. I know thousands of mix recipes and made some of my own...Care to guess how many are geared to sex and or can be to sex?" she asked. Cole went near her and hugged her, giving her a lewd smirk.

"Any chance that you could show me sometime?" He asked. Tiffany giggled, feeling him rub her thigh a bit. "If your a good boy, you might get to see me use one." She answered. She looked at her sisters and Nya, she knew they were just as curious as their boyfriends. Well, since she helped out Cherise to nail Lloyd...Surely she could assist her sisters and dear Nya.

She had mixes to spare...As long as they gave her feedback and she could mark down the reactions, she was more then willing to help!

* * *

**Lesson in this dear lemon? Never drink any liquids that your Twin sister made...Also don't forget to thank the bitch after you slap her silly! Isn't Tiffany a sweetheart? Notice a theme here? Fire melts steel, Earth can handle Poison, Ice and Water go with each other and are always close to each other...Light and Darkness are balanced and cancel each other out. I ****left out Lightning...or did I? **

**Ok, you know what time it is now! Questions!**

_Hey! Lloyd got two girls, your playing favorites!_

**Actually, he banged the same girl because she's Cherise's dark side so it counts as one girl. **

_I don't get it, what jokes did you make about Lloyd?_

**For those of you who read Ninja sitting and Ninjago high school, I made the joke that Lloyd was the chosen and had crazy amounts of stamina. The other joke I made was that he did more then just study at Darkley, the joke writes itself considering the school was raising villains. The other joke is from the High school fic, that he was naturally gifted in bed. Havoc had six girls at one time when he was 17 so the talent is inherited. **

_Why didn't you use this?_

**Because Lloyd and Cherise are the second most loved couple in the three series, any kinky ones for them was playing favorites and since this is a lemon only series...Trust me, this is Light for what I have in mind for the rest of it...**

_Assuming that the others went up, Jay is next. What's up for him?_

**You assume correctly, Jay is next up to bat. Oh, trust me...It's one you would never see coming!**

**Until next time, see ya next lemon! My apologizes for the wait!**


	5. JayXNya

**Yes, Nya and Jay fans...it's time...Decided to bring one in my back pocket alive, this one was going to be in the first arc but I felt that it was a tad excessive but seeing how I did on the last ones, I decided to put it in this Lemon arc. Remember that GB Chapter, the Fem Jay/Male Nya one? Well, it's kinda like that one. Some fans wondered why Nya's first time was only mentioned and never done as well as why Janice(Jay's girl self) had hers done.**

**Well, call this atonement for that.**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Thunder Kisser**

"My life is over..."

"Oh come on, Jay. It's not that bad..."

"Not that bad? Not...that...BAD!?"

Tiffany once again was being chewed out for potion mixing again but sadly her victim was the Ninja of Lighting, this was truly an accident. Why was the Blue Ninja freaking out over? Oh, nothing too big...Just him being changed into a girl. Jay was hyperventilating, he looked at his refection. He could only whimper at what he was face to face with...

Long red brown hair...

His blue eyes larger and with longer lashes...

His voice higher and more adorable...

His body flared with small curves...

He was a girl...A G-I-R-L! His manhood gone, replaced with indoor workings...He felt himself die right there as soon as he heard himself speak! Tiffany wanted to laugh but she knew Jay was on the verge of strangling her, it wouldn't take him long to get a handle on PMS as he was raw right now. Being with Lighting: Jay was impulsive and quick witted, he would say what he was thinking in one second and able to hit with little to no warning. She looked at Jay, well it would see the Universal Gender Rule was at it's finest. While she suspected that Jay was the smallest...She had no idea that she was right. At least he looked adorable as a girl...So what if Jay was tiny? She highly doubted that the size of his package was that important in his and Nya's sex life, judging from her moans late at night, he made it work to compensate. "Fix this, for fuck sake! If Cole or Kai see me like this, I'll die!" Jay panicked. Tiffany sighed, he had a point to panic. Cole and Kai were assholes, Cole even more so. Because he was bigger and Jay was smaller, Cole would bring it up and cut Jay down for it. If either one say him as a chick, he wouldn't hear the end of it...ever! Tiffany saw Jay was on the verge of crying...Sheesh, those puppy dog eyes he was pulling made her feel bad for him. He was getting TOO acquainted with estrogen! "Calm down, Jay. I can fix this...Just calm the fuck down first..." Tiffany said calmly. Jay stopped whimpering, she patted his head. " Well, if it makes you feel any better...You sure do make an awfully cute girl." Tiffany expressed. Jay blushed a little, really? He sighed, he put his hands to his chest. "I'm tiny as fuck even as a girl, it's not fair..." He said to himself. Tiffany chuckled, aww so he was self-conscious..."So? At least you'll never have back trouble...Besides, they say that the tinier, the more sensitive. Guys just love it when girls scream." Tiffany sighed. Jay blinked, why was she being so nice to him? She was usually such a twat! Maybe she did feel guilt...he saw her working on a potion, "I'll get right on it, for now, you better stay here." She advised. Jay sat down, he was bored after half an hour elapsed.

"Hey, Peaches! I have a bone to pick with you!" Cole barked as he slid the door open. Jay and Tiffany froze, uh oh! Cole froze and saw the girl next to the Poison Ninja, seeing Jay's uniform on her. Come to think of it, she kind of looked like Jay...She even had the missing patch on her eyebrow like he did. He went over to her, squinting. Tiffany and Jay held their breath, Jay's eyes went wide. Cole's eyes grew wide but then smiled, he smirked and let out a small chuckle. He began to laugh uncontrollably, Tiffany stood up and kicked him. "Ow!" He groaned. "Shut up." She growled. Cole got up and bent down to Jay, "Ha! Your even tiny as a girl! This is just too much!" Cole laughed. Tiffany was ready to kick him again, she didn't find it very funny right now! Everyone else walked in, wanting to see what Cole was laughing over. Kai saw Jay, he began to laugh too. "Wow, Jay! That's gotta suck, your even small when you a chick!" he laughed. Jay felt him legs cave, he began to shake...Oh the shame...The embarrassment...It was just too overwhelming. Cole and Kai continued to laugh. Kyra and Tiffany noticed that there were small puddles under Jay, they both punched their respective boyfriends in the cheek to shut them up. Kai was shocked at Kyra...She hit him? "Kai, stop laughing at him right now! Jay's crying!" Kyra barked. Tiffany growled, "Cole, that's enough, you asshole! Do you feel better that you made a girl cry?!" She roared. Kyra bent down to Jay and picked up his face, he was sobbing. Kai and Cole felt guilty now, Nya pushed them aside and looked at Jay. "Jay?" She asked. Jay looked up, the shame and humiliation increased 100 times fold! His girlfriend saw him as a girl! He couldn't stand it! Jay began to bawl uncontrollably. She glared at Kai and Cole, saying nothing. Nya picked up Jay, surprised that he was so light as a girl. She looked at Tiffany, the girl nodded. She took Jay to her room, shooting daggers at Kai and Cole for their picking.

Kai tried to talk to Kyra, she pulled her shoulder away. "Don't...touch me." She said icily. Kai froze, Kyra was angry...that never happened. He really crossed a line with her. While Steel was weak against Fire, it was an ally in Lighting as metal conducts electricity. Cole sighed, great...Tiffany was pissed off at him...again. Poison almost had no allies in it's table and was neutral, seeing her on Jay's side for once kinda scared him. "Don't even try it, you insensitive prick..." She growled. "Insulting me is one thing but how the fuck would you feel if you were all of a sudden changed into a girl?" She went into his face, making him look into her piercing and arresting glare. "How would you feel if two of your Brothers in arms were picking on you and your girlfriend saw you as the same gender as her? How humiliated would you feel to know that you can't share the same intimacy once before?" She added. Cole and Kai said nothing while Tiffany went to finish the potion to change Jay back, at least it wouldn't be forever.

* * *

We find Jay still crying, he felt worse that he was crying! Nya sighed, cuddling her boyfriend now girlfriend. "Jay, it's ok. Tiffany's gonna fix this..." She assured. "Even if she does, Kai and Cole won't let me hear the end of it!" He muffled. Nya snuggled his cheek, Jay's cries softened. "What's worse is that your seeing me like this!" He went on. Nya hugged Jay more, getting him to quell his sobbing. "Jay, I don't care." She sighed. Jay looked at Nya, confused. The black haired girl pulled herself away and dragged Jay to her mirror, putting her in front of it. Jay looked away from it, ashamed to look. Nya giggled, she kissed Jay's cheek. Jay blushed, "N-Nya?" he asked timidly. Nya nuzzled the back of his neck, "I love you no matter what gender you are, Jay. Girl or boy, I love you all the same." She said softly. Jay blushed, feeling better. Nya giggled, "Besides, I think you make such a cute girl!" She giggled. Jay blinked, did he? Nya blushed a little, she kissed his neck. Jay froze up and blushed bright red. "N-N-N-N-Nya?!" He asked nervously in shock. "Jay, please let me see you." She said. Jay blinked and looked down, "I want us to do it when I'm a guy again..." He said in a tiny voice. Nya hugged Jay, "It's ok...I love you...Do you love me?" She asked. Jay looked at her, "Of course I love you, its just-" Nya kissed him, shutting him up. She pulled away, "Then what's the problem?" She asked. She was ok with doing it with him...as a girl? She really DID love him no matter what! Well, as long as she was ok with it...Jay kissed Nya again, he put his tongue in her mouth. Nya met the reddish brunette with her own, spearing and parrying his mouth. While she didn't think she was going to lose her virginity to a girl, let alone the girl being Jay himself! They pulled away, Nya undressed Jay's body. Jay always had such pale skin, seeing it on him as a girl was adorable. She looked at Jay's body in the mirror again, blushing. "Your so pretty, Jay..." She flirted. Jay blushed and blinked, "Your prettier, Nya..." He uttered. Jay turned around and undressed Nya, shit this was so damn awkward! Here he was, preparing to nail the girl of his dreams and he couldn't exactly nail her the way he intended! Not when they had the same parts! Nya's body was a light tan, a shade lighter then Kai's. With her black hair and brown eyes, she was beautiful.

He really wished he was a guy again, just so he could make this less weird! Nya hooked Jay's boxers and pulled down, Jay stopped and covered his face. Nya smiled brightly, finding Jay's shyness just plain adorable. Nya looked at Jay's reflection: her long hair down to at least her back, her B-cup breasts going along with her breath, her hips flaring just a little, her thin but pretty legs bending a bit. "Lovely..." She smiled. Jay felt Nya's hands rub his sides, he shuttered. Nya walked to her bed and began undoing her bra, Jay watched. She unhooked her bra, allowing it to slip down her arms and flicked it off. She took her panties and slipped them off of her hips. While she was much bigger, she didn't mind. Her D cup breasts, large hips and strong thighs...Oh it was better picture then Jay could even dream of! She put out her arm, "Come here, Jay..." She coaxed sweetly. Jay walked to his Samurai Goddess slowly, grasping at her hand. He noticed how much tinier his hand was to hers, funny, his hand use to be bigger then Nya's. Nya pulled Jay to her, kissing him again. Jay took her arm and went on top of Nya, both of them grasping at the other's hand and lacing them. He felt his own boobs press into hers, the suppleness, the softness and the pure feel between it was indescribable. He would have been sporting an erection by now, he felt a odd wetness and warmth between his legs...Kinda like him popping a boner but not quite the same...He pulled and looked down at Nya, he really had no fucking idea of what to do! he awkwardly felt her body, Nya smiled at his clumsy fondling. "Guess I need to show him, it's good he's a girl right now...He'll get it." She thought. She tackled Jay down, Jay was surprised at how light his body was and how strong Nya was. Nya giggled, Jay had a cute body type for a girl. She wondered if how responsive he'd be since he was smaller, she made out him. She touched his neck and went down to his chest, while it was the same as hers right now, she treated it as she would her own. Jay felt her hands graze feathery on his chest, feeling the nipples grew hard almost immediately. Nya cupped the small breasts softly, dotting her fingers on it. Jay began to allow himself to moan softly. Wow...Sensitive even as a girl...Messed up. And yet...Didn't the Orange head Ninja say guys like responses?

She sighed, guess girls liked that just as much as guys did or at least, Nya did. Nya played with her nipples, pinching them lightly. Jay let out a little scream, he froze. Nya giggled, "Wow...Your really sensitive!" She giggled fondly. He felt her hands dance on her stomach, Jay let out another adorable squeal as he felt her fingers go inside him...Right now, if he were a guy...She be touching his member. Is this how girls felt when something was inside of them? It was so weird but it felt good...Nya took Jay's breast in her mouth, sucking on it as best as possible, Jay had just given up on trying to hold back his moans. The Samarai looked at him, she snuck her index on the clit and rubbed it back and forth. "N-Nya!" Jay moaned. He let out a loud and long squeal, Nya felt him clamp on her fingers, feeling all his cum splash on them. Jay panted and looked at her, girls were way different in every possible way! Is this what...Nya wanted him to do? He gulped, he got back on top of her and began to repeat what she was done. It was harder to do as Nya was bigger, he kissed her large breasts, Nya moan a bit. There, much better...Now that he knew what she wanted from him...she felt him play with her right while he had his mouth on her left, she felt the dainty hand slip into her. "Ah...Jay, that feels wonderful..." She moaned. He heard his Goddess undulating her pleasure though her body, he was happy he was doing a better job of it now! Nya was so wet inside...Was she turned on by seeing him writhing in pleasure not two moments ago? He sunk down so he could thank her correctly for her patience..."Eek!" she moaned. Jay saw between her legs, she tasted so good down here...A bit salty but he liked it...The brunette flicked her button, Nya felt her stomach curl into itself. "Jay, I'm cumming!" She moaned. Nya pulled his head in and spilled herself into his mouth, he swallowed it without hesitation. Nya panted and looked up at her lover, she sunk herself down. She had to taste Jay...Even if it was just this once, she wouldn't get this chance again once he was a guy again.

Jay moaned loudly, still weak from the first chick-gasm she induced on him. How lucky could he get? He was watching his girlfriend eating out another pussy, the unbelievable part? The fact that the pussy she was eating belong to him! How many other guys in the world could say they had lesbian sex with they're girlfriend? None! Just him! He so owed Tiffany big time for her blunder! Nya licked at Jay's clit, "Jay, you taste so good..." She giggled. Jay panted while giggling, winking at her. "Gee, if it's that good...Think I should bottle it?" he joked. Nya giggled, Jay felt it and moaned. His stomach tighten itself, he squealed again. Nya felt jay's thighs clamp down on her head, she eased her tongue to sweep up the cum. Jay sighed in disappointment, by now, his member would be inside of her. Unfortunately, he didn't have said part on him at the moment. But surely they could do SOMETHING other then lick and touch! He looked down to his own pussy and then at Nya's...Hmm...Maybe...Nya looked Jay, wondering what he was thinking of. She watched him pick up her leg, he pulled on her left lip and on his right lip. She gave wide eyes, he knew about scissoring? "Ready?" he asked. She nodded, curious to see how this would go and feel. Jay began to grind his hips as he would with his member, while pointless it proved to be enough to get the effect he was aiming at. They're lips rubbed each other, scantily touching the other's clit, the butterfly effect of them proved to be very stimulating. He encircled his arms around her back and Nya did the same, she felt so good and warm from him doing this to her. She began trusting her own hips at him, wanting more. "How's it feel, Nya?" he asked. Nya opened her eyes and looked at her Lighting lover, "Oh, Jay...I'm hot...It's amazing...Please...Kiss me..." She answered. He complied and grinded into her harder, feeling both they're juices slip everywhere, including onto the sheets. They both lost they're little minds as their entire world went blinding white as if a storm was gathering inside of them. The sloppy wet sounds were all they could here, hearing their screams of ecstasy by a close second.

"NYA!" Jay screamed.

"OH, JAY!" Nya screamed. They both shook and came all over each other...Jay and Nya passed out from the intensity of their release, it hit them like a great white lighting bolt. 10 minutes later, Jay woke up with a groan. He heard it but couldn't believe it! It sounded...Male! Was he really? He looked down at himself, smiling like Cole with a cake in front of him! His curves had disappeared, hard lines accompanied with muscles were there...best of all? His dick was right there! Never in all his life had he been so happy to see his 6 inch member! "I missed you so much, dude!" he said mentally. He sweetly touched Nya's face, Nya opened her eyes and gasped. "Jay, your a guy again!" She giggled. He nodded, smiling still. He smirked a bit, Nya wondered why. "Nya..." he sighed. She giggled once she felt his member poking at her, "If you liked me as a girl...Then your gonna love me like this, finally...I'll be inside you, Nya." He assured. The sweet girl held him close, She took him into her body. Oh, she cried for a bit due to her being a virgin but Jay used everything he learned on her to ease the pain away. It was even better now, he was able to use his thrusting with the right God damn part! Both he and Nya were driving into each other as would bolts of lighting head for the highest point on the ground!

The two cummed together again, Nya sighed as Jay filled her up with his cum. While she came with him as a girl, to feel him cream into her like a doughnut was far more delicious to her...He began again, wanting to show her that lighting did indeed strike in the same place twice.

* * *

Cole and Kai wanted to say they were sorry to Jay but he and Zane were too busy keeping him from trying to go and beat the crap out of Jay for screwing his sister while he was able to hear it!

"Please calm down, Kai!" Zane urged as Kai socked him with his elbow into his cheek.

"Put the katana down, Kai!" Cole ordered as the brunette socked him with the other elbow in his cheek.

"Let go of me, God damn it! That dirty little lighting hermaphrodite is gonna fucking DIE!" Kai roared with fire in his eyes.

Tiffany groaned and looked to Lily, "Jesus...louder, Kai. They didn't hear you on Saturn!" Tiffany groaned. Kai held his katana at Tiffany, whom panicked and let out a small scream out of fear at how close it was to cutting her face! "This is all your fault, poison bitch!" He growled. Tiffany growled, "My fault?! How the fuck is it my fault, fire boy? She was gonna fuck Jay at some point if she didn't already, cut the damn umbilical cord!" She said in her defense. Tiffany panicked as Kai lifted it up, "Grr!" Was all he said. Cole held his arm back, "Hey, hey, hey! Nobody hits Peaches except for me!" Lily growled quietly, she quickly knocked both Cole and Kai out with both of her elbows as hard as she could. Zane and Tiffany were in shock by that attack. "Sorry...I couldn't think with all that racket, I was getting a migraine..." She said with a small moan of pain. The Ninja of Patience had lost what reserves she had and solved the problem...Tiffany sighed and opened both Kai and Cole's mouths, she put the potion she was making into their mouths and made sure they swallowed. Lily and Zane were confused by that, wasn't Jay suppose to drink that? "I thought Jay needed that to change back?" Lily asked. Tiffany smirked and giggled devilishly, "Oh please...The Gender mix doesn't work like that, it's stamina based. Drain the person and they'll be back to normal. giving him another could permanently make him a girl, no need to uneven our sausage to toco ratio." She explained. Zane thought about and looked at her with wide eyes, "So you were just mixing that one to give Cole and Kai they're just desserts?" Zane asked. The orange haired girl smirked and put the two now girl Ninja on each other and arranging them thusly, "Awww, they look so natural..." Tiffany sneered. Lily and Zane blushed, she had them groping each other and kissing. "That's awful, Tiffany." Zane commented. The girl merely took out her phone snapped a picture, "Awful? No, this, Dear Zane, is the art of Revenge..." She answered. Lily groaned, "It wasn't enough to turn them into girls but your making them do this and taking a picture of it...You really are such a bitch..." Lily groaned.

Tiffany smirked like a Viper watching it's prey, the tip of her little tongue out while giggling. "You bet your perfect titties I am!" She said proudly.

* * *

**Oh, the shit that'll hit the fan when they wake up! Tiffany, this is why we love you so! Your a bitch and you embrace it! Well, I bet none of you saw this lemon coming, told ya so!**

**And now, it's question time!**

_What a minute! Nya screwed Jay and Janice!_

**Nope, it was Jay the entire time, no favorites played here!**

_6 inches?! That's so mean, why is he the smallest?_

**Now before Jay fans start jumping down my throat, let me explain. I need to make one of the Ninja average, It was either Jay or Lloyd and thanks to a coin toss, it was Jay. Thanks to the chart, his inches were 6 because of Janice's B-cup. Someone needed to fit the "Size doesn't matter, it's how you use it." hole. Trust me, the fact that you don't hurt someone is big enough on it's own. I wanted some type of balance: One Small, three somewhat Big and one Huge...Fair enough for ya!?**

_Will Kai and Cole ever know they kissed each other and groped each other's boobies?_

**They'll know soon enough and will be plotting on how to off the Poison Ninja for doing so.**

_So does this mean you done?_

**Oh, far from it...I've not yet begun to write!**

**See you all next Lemon!**


	6. Cole X Tiffany

**Let's poke some fun at the last lemon, I think Tiffany needs to repay Cole back for what she did. You all know what I talking about.**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Payback**

Cole was at the table, still upset at Tiffany for her little stunt. It was bad enough that she arranged Cole and Kai but did she have to take a picture of it and send it to everyone on the Destiny Bounty? Lloyd, Jay Nya and Cherise just wouldn't stop laughing. Cole was about to attack her until she threatened the both of them that if they beat her up, she'll post it on Facebook. His girlfriend was such a bitch...She really was. He watched her as she was cooking, smiling. He growled, Tiffany sighed. "Cole? Are you done whining yet?" She asked while putting her hands on her hips. Cole stood up, "You would too if your were a guy turned into a girl and found kissing your brother in arms while groping and finding out that your twat of a girlfriend took a picture of it and sent it too everyone on board!" He barked. Tiffany smirked, "Well, Kai is kinda hot for a brunette." She teased. Cole growled, was she trying to piss him off? Oh, wait...She didn't have to try, she seem to have a knack for it!

"Delete it!" Cole barked.

"No." She said simply.

"Delete it, bitch!" He barked.

"No and you can't make me, touch me and I'll post it on Facebook!" She stated.

"Fuck you!" Cole roared

"Fuck you right back and backwards!" Tiffany roared back.

Cherise and the others were training and listened in their fight, unsurprised at hearing it. Tiffany was just asking for it now, Cole was ready to blow. Lloyd and Jay were eating popcorn and listening in without shame. Zane blinked and sighed, concerned for Tiffany's safety. She was aware that he had a nasty temper, right? Kai hoped Cole would let her have it, he was still feeling shame for that picture. They all kept hearing Cole and Tiffany yelling curses and ever obscenity at each other, they head things being thrown, punches and kicks being thrown.

"Oww! That hurt, bitch!" Cole barked.

"That's the point, Asshole!" Tiffany barked back.

"If your gonna go for low-blows, take this!" Cole growled.

"Owww! You dead mother fucker!" Tiffany growled back.

Lily and Cherise gulped, would they even have a kitchen left with the way they were slamming into the other? They heard a thud, it got quiet. They all sighed, at least, it was over. Lloyd handed Jay the popcorn bag, going back to train with Kyra.

We go back to our dear couple, both were panting heavily. Cole had bruises on his chest and arms from Tiffany's feet. He grunted painfully, one of her kick hit him in the crotch. Tiffany had bruises from Cole's punches, how dare he side smack her chest! Both of them baring their teeth at the other, growling in anger at the other. He pinned her down, she hit him in head with her fore head. He brought his forehead back to her with as much force, they both fought like two bucks as they tried to induce a wicked headache on the other. "Anyone ever tell you your an awful bastard, Cole-baby?" She asked. "Anyone tell you how much of a heartless bitch you are, Peaches?" He asked back. They began to calm down...They saw the broken plates to their left, "Sensei's gonna yell at us for breaking plates...again." Tiffany sighed. Cole groaned, "We'll buy new ones..." He sighed. Tiffany sighed again, "Now what?" She asked. Cole glared at her, "You still owe me big for that picture you took." he sighed. Tiffany rolled her eyes and shook her chest a bit, trying to get him to not be mad at her anymore. "Aww, come on...I'll do anything so will you relax?" She asked. Cole smirked at that, anything? He looked down her body and stopped at her ass, anything, huh? He smirked, "I might forgive you if you let me do one thing." He said.

Her ass was nice to look at and her legs were just as nice to stare at, he wondered just how perfect it was. "Just name it." She said simply. He bent down to her ear, "Let me screw your ass." he answered. Tiffany froze up and blushed wildly, Cole smirked at her lewdly. "Your not serious, please tell me you joking!" She panicked. "Nope. You DID say anything, Peaches..." He said while moving his thick brows up and down. "Anything but that! Your way too big to try and cram into my ass, you'll rip me in fucking half!" She said in fear. Cole sighed, "Please? It's something I really wanted to try with you, your ass looks so good and I wanna know if it feels just as good as it looks." He admitted. Tiffany blushed and groaned, she did owe him...For all the drugging and this.

Tiffany sighed, "Fine but please be gentle with me, Cole-baby..." She sighed.

* * *

They kissed, wildly making out with other. Why was it that things just got hot every time they fought with each other? Tiffany nibbled on his lip while Cole nipped at hers, He pulled the tube top down and the strapless bra down. He grabbed her breasts, she lapped at his cheek as he squeezed them, he felt her digging her nails into his skin a bit. She felt his head sneak down and lick her breasts, tasting those C cups. Tiffany moaned a bit from filling him tug on her nipples, he put his hand down and under her skirt. He snuck his hand into panties and right for her pussy. Tiffany wanted to touch him, she moaned more as he fondled her more. He ripped her thong off, Tiffany got mad. "Hey, I need those!" She moaned. Cole smirked, plunging his finger inside her. "You don't need them." He said lazily. He undid his pants, she got away from him and got to his member, she put her mouth on it. Cole groaned, licking his lips as he watched her. Tiffany sucked her boyfriend's member without hesitation, she felt him getting harder in her mouth. She moaned once she felt it hitting her throat. She got off, panting a bit. Cole tackled her down again, wanting her even more then before. He didn't even wait to see if he was lined up, he luckily drove his member inside of Tiffany. They both moaned, "God, your huge..." She moaned. He never got tired of hearing her say that, "Your still tight as ever, your all wet and gooey inside..." Cole groaned. He began thrusting inside her, Tiffany dragged her arm down his arm and clawed, leaving long red marks. Cole groaned at that, he went for her breasts and sucked them. Tiffany continued to moan, "Cole...Fuck me harder..." She moaned. He gripped her left wrist harder and gripped at the ground. They were began to sweat a bit, "Harder baby, fuck me deep inside!" she moaned as she clung onto him and thrusted into him. Her thrusts were making him crazy, he felt her get tighter on him. "Baby, I'm cumming!" She cried. She moaned again, twitching as she cummed on him. Cole pulled out of her. This confused her, wasn't he about to cum? She looked at him with wide eyes.

Tiffany felt him turn her around, he dug his hand into her pussy again. Tiffany moaned as he fingered her, what was he doing? It wasn't until Cole's slicked fingers got to her ass that she remembered the deal. His finger purged itself into her ass, Cole was worried she'd break his finger! Tiffany gritted her teeth as she felt him move his finger around, god this was weird! He gave her no warning as he purged a second finger into her, stretching and opening her tight hole as much as he could, "Cole, please...Anything but that!" She fussed. She really was scared but given his size, could he fault her? He grabbed her soft and plump cheeks apart, her ass looked just amazing like this. Time to find out how it felt, he prodded her a few times. She tried to calm down, she felt his head start to dig into her. She froze once she felt him sliding in her ass, Cole squeezed his eyes shut to get into her. Once she felt his thighs on her, she groaned. Cole moaned from her tightness, air tight could begin to describe her ass! "Jesus...Your so tight...Don't clamp on me! I might lose it inside you!" Cole grunted. Tiffany opened an eye and growled, "Cole, I told you your too big! It's not lost, it's still in my ass!" She growled. He didn't move and tried to allow her time to get use to it, Tiffany felt him feeling and pinching her clit. He groaned and kissed her, he began to move. Tiffany tried to enjoy it but it still hurt, she pinched her own breasts. Cole thrusted harder, it was even more perfect them he thought. Her ass was tight yet it was soft, her ass was even better then it looked. The two Ninja continued as Tiffany began squeezing him with her ass, Cole moaned loudly at her clenching. Tiffany found her voice and moaned louder, just as she did earlier when Cole was inside her pussy.

He grabbed onto each cheek roughly and drilled her, "Fuck, Tiffany! Your ass is amazing!" He groaned. Tiffany felt drool coming out of her mouth, "Cole, I'm cumming again! Ahh!" She screamed. Her pussy wet itself, she laid down on her arms and let Cole to continue to pound her ass without equal. "Tiffany!" He growled. He let out a long groan and thrusted a few more times before cumming into her ass, Tiffany groaned and fidgeted as she felt him spilling into her. It began to come out once Cole's cum reach the limit, he rested on her back. He panted heavily along with her, it was so worth it... He smirked a bit, thrusting into her again. Tiffany let out a bit of scream, she froze up. "What? Again? You can't be serious!" She panicked. Cole gripped her shoulders, "Oh no way I'm done with you, Tiffany. I'll let you go when I'm satisfied!" He grunted. This was his plan all along,wasn't it?!

Tiffany whimpered, Cole was gonna ride her ass like a rodeo by the time he was sated! Her and her big mouth!

* * *

**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Payback's a bitch and so are you! Lesson? Don't take pictures of your boyfriend passed out and you making him kiss his friend while he is changed into a girl or you'll have your ass plowed like a 20 acre field by said pissed off and vengeful boyfriend!**

**Aww, Don't worry Tiffany...Your ass will be fine if a bit sore. Who knows? You may actually find out that you like it after a few rounds! Serves you right for always drugging him like that, didn't think you were gonna get in trouble for that picture, now did you?**

**But to answer that Question earlier? I'd say Cole's a fan of Anal sex. Why? Well, he just seems the type. It was either that or give him vaginal sex, I wanted it to be funny plus he made Tiffany pay for pulling all her shit in the other stories, right? Nothing says paid as getting your ass mowed down like a weed whacker to grass! **

**Welp, see you all next lemon!**


	7. Havoc X Viper

**I've seen some requests for a scene between Viper and Havoc and or their gender doubles...Funny thing about that, I was gonna incorporate it in the story but I felt that it was too much. Well, why not? Surely to get their son, something had to happen, right? **

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Contact**

We find Viper hiding in the Teacher's lounge, she put her head on the table. She usually was so composed but this human body of hers was...exhausting! She was a snake, a hatchling of General Skales. She was the hero of her people, the last all around snake soldier in existence. Now thanks to The Poison Ninja, she was human. She was the very creature she was trained to dismember, kill and slaughter. Her new human form was still hard to get use to seeing in a mirror: Long Blond hair, pale white skin, yellow eyes and a 5 ft. and 7 in. frame. Her proportions weren't even that large, bigger the Eva's but smaller then Iris', average. The long hair tied into a very long braid, somewhat reminding of what she use to be. According to Vanessa and the other girls, she was very beautiful. She sighed exasperatedly, she must have been for them all to surround her and pester her none-stop! The male part of the Staff use to avoid her due to the fear of her eating them alive and or swallowing them whole, now they would come up to her and ask her annoying questions. Some she didn't all the way understand! Mammals were so aggravating and vexing! Most of them gearing to what Humans called Dating, a concept that she still didn't understand all the way. Spending time with another at a certain time and location, if enough of them happened, humans became Boyfriend and Girlfriend, another collection of cutesy human words she didn't understand. They got married if they were asked for it and a yes was given, finally something she understood! But to her people, this was mating. The practice of Mates was old and was not practiced in her time, considered to be selfish as they needed as many as they could get in numbers during the war. yes, some were mated but they were not exclusive to that mate during the time. She herself had no mate in the past, thus she supposed the human word "Single" would describe her status quite well. To be honest, she never really though about it. She simply didn't have time to, she was busy fighting humans, trapped and trying to keep everyone from feasting on the other...Now? Ugh, she just didn't want to deal with human males in general. She did participate in the mating as to increase the war efforts, she resisted but the male on top of her always won in the end.

She chose so few as these were the ones she deemed worthy of giving her a strong clutch of hatchlings, they were dead by now of course. She shook her head, the past was the past...back to her current issue. Were all human males so pushy and...touchy? That was what bothered her the most, while touching annoyed her mildly but her new body was giving off irritating things that just confused the hell out of her! Being cold-blooded, Viper's snake body could adjusted to the temperature as it changed. Humans didn't have this, they were warm blooded. Naturally, she had to get use to this. And that was just the start of it, she had to get use to changes in her eyes and nose too. While she was like Nabiki, she was use to using heat vision and not unlimited spectrums of color. Her nose was odd, while attractive to humans, it bothered her. Why? She was use to having a snout and not a tiny horn like thing...Her mouth bugged her as well, not use to having a wider tongue that she tasted with and not smelled with and lips. She could talk without that lisp with her S's now thanks to them but she was also thrown off with her two rows of teeth, they were sharp and pointy but all the extra teeth bothered her. Her feet, ugh...They were the hardest feature she had to learn to work with, walking was so difficult. Walking with heels was the hardest, how do human women deal with these ridiculous things? Her feet became so very sore after she was on them for a few hours, she sighed. Touch...Human were so incredibly sensitive to it. Her people could feel but they weren't as sensitive. Pain, hot and cold were so...intensified. Working with five digits was hard as well, tangling together most of the time and frustrating her the first few weeks.

"Ms. Skales?" Viper looked up and saw Derek, she relaxed. She found it nice to see him cowering near the door still, he locked the door. Derek watched as she was harassed by almost every male on staff, he felt bad for her. He locked the door so she could have a break, getting that she wasn't use to it. "Mr. Darreth.' She greeted. He went closer, Viper saw him. Was he trying to get over his fear of Snakes? No but he was trying to get over his fear of her, at least he, Havoc and Domon treated her normally! "Are you ok?" Viper asked. Derek nodded, sitting down in front of her while getting out his dinner. "Y-yeah...They're still hitting on you?" He asked. Viper was confused, "Hitting on?" She asked confusingly. Derek blinked and shook his head, "Uh...Bugging you I mean. Sorry, I keep forgetting that you don't know a lot of slang or words." Derek sighed. She nodded, she ate the meat Eva was nice enough to make for her. "How does Iris put up with this?" She asked. Derek laughed, "She doesn't, she just knows how to shut them out...me most of all." Derek answered. Viper did feel sorry for Derek, he legitimately wanted to date her. Iris told her that she had a lot of boyfriends and that they all wanted sex and nothing but, she was tried of men and wanted someone who was rich and wasn't an asshole. While he was a clumsy man, he did always try his best and had the best of intentions. "I'm sure Ms. Soto is just tired of being bothered." She assured. Derek sighed sadly, "Maybe she's just tired of me...I look good but I can't do much else. A Ken doll is more useful then me." He stated. "I'm not her type: She wants a rich, confident and strong guy that'll take care of her. The only thing I can really promise any girl really is that I'll always be loyal to them and protect them." The blond woman put her hand on his, Derek shivered and shuttered." ...Please stop verbally degrading yourself. I hear many human woman complain that they want loyal mates, loyalty is a good thing. Yes you are faulty but your also the most real. So what if you don't fit Ms. Soto's desired qualities in a mate? If she cannot lower her expectations, then she will never find a mate." She expressed. "Strength and wealth is not just in body or mind...Words and actions can be powerful and golden too." Derek blushed beet red, "Ms. Skales..." He uttered. The door busted open, Eva and Iris was on the other side. They saw Viper's hand on his, Iris scoffed and left. Derek walked after her to try and explain that it wasn't how it looked, Eva sighed and closed the door. Viper finished and walked off, she was then bombarded by another male teacher.

Havoc saw this and groaned, why couldn't they just leave the woman the hell alone? He walked up and told the guy off, warning him if he didn't back off of her, he'd use him as a human snowboard down the stairs. He walked away in fear, Viper looked at him for that. Odd, out of the three, she noticed herself staring at Havoc the most. He fascinated her honestly, he was considered the most handsome out of the staff by other females. Funny, Eva and Iris didn't see it that way. She was drawn to him for some reason, why? His Father was the former Lord of Evil and the Chosen's Older Brother, he was indeed a powerful male. Blond spiky hair, green eyes...Average build with a rich bronze skin. He controlled Lighting and Darkness, another point into his prowess. His mind...He was able to talk about many things in depth and was the first next to Eva to accept her presence and her completely. She allowed Havoc and Eva to touch her as they were less touchy and understood she didn't like it. Hovoc's touches...While innocent and harmless, they turned her cheeks red and made her heart beat quicker. He asked if she was ok, she nodded. he rubbed her shoulder a bit, she put her own hand on his hand. Havoc blinked, confused. "Havoc, do you think you could show me what it's like to be with a human male?" She asked. Havoc blushed a bit, was she asking him to have sex with her? No, he heard her right...She did ask that. "Viper, can I ask why?" He asked. She nodded, "I want to know and..." She looked up, "Your the only male I find worthy enough to consider, you obviously know what to do with the way you talk about said subject." She answered. Havoc sighed, "Only if your sure...Didn't think I'd fit your criteria though." He admitted. She nodded, "I judge males on power, your very powerful so you'll do just as well." She expressed.

Havoc walked off, still trying to grasp at what just happened. While it wasn't his first time, this was a use to be snake woman and a person he really liked. He chuckled a bit, he'd show her exactly what it was like...HIS way.

* * *

The next day, Viper decided to try and cook. She was use to cooking meat over a fire pit, she was trying now to master an electric controlled one from a large machine. She wasn't stupid but the fact that humans had made such a thing was somewhat impressive as well as confusing. She had made Breakfast, eggs. It was simple enough, she already knew how to eat those but she was use to eating them whole, she didn't want to risk choking and dying so she cracked them open and made sunny side up. Domon, Eva and Havoc were all shocked, making sure they ate all of it. She over cooked them a little but she was doing well enough, they might actually get her to cook a full meal by the end of the month! Domon had to run some errands while Eva had to visit her Dad, leaving Viper and Havoc alone. While doing it at night seemed like a better idea...He wanted to do this without Domon and Eva here. Havoc washed the dishes for Viper, heh, looks like Eva gave her some of her clothes. A pair of old shorts and an old tank top, it was a bit small on her but it just hugged her the right ways. Havoc often labeled himself as Open, meaning he had no general preference of girls. He found all girls pretty, able to see the attractions easily. His Days at Darkley were bad but his nights were always warm, inviting and nice. He didn't nail a chick every night but he had enough for others to think that he did, rumors spread about him like crazy. Then one night, he was lucky upon lucky. Six girls that he took a liking to all asked if he was interested in a seven way, he sure as hell wasn't going to pass it up. Each girl more sexier and gorgeous then the last, all willing and wanting him. It was amazing...Up until his father caught him in the middle of round three with Monica under him. Shen let his backside have it, he didn't get to sit for a whole year! Viper sure made a yummy looking woman...She was bending down to get something, he smirked as he oogled, a very firm butt but it was cute looking. He swatted her, surprising her. He chuckled, so adorable. He closed the large window curtains, not wanting spectators. Viper cleaned up what it was on the floor and looked up, seeing him sitting on the couch. He tapped the seat next to him.

Viper sat next to him, her heartbeat just climbed as she got closer. He watched her sit down, "I'm gonna touch you a lot, you sure you want to do this now?" He asked. She nodded, "Yes, I'm keeping to that." She sighed. He turn to her, he gently touched her forehead with both fingers. He dragged them softly and slowly down her face, he took her chin and pulled it to him kindly. Their lips met, Viper felt a set of tingles and warmth spread into her. Kissing...A Gesture of affection, friendly greeting or intimacy. Havoc pulled, he kissed her again. Viper felt as though she was getting weaker from it, he pulled again. He pulling again, this time, he licked at her lips. Viper was confused by it, what was he doing now? He nibbled sweetly on her bottom lip, Viper could only utter a small gasp from the odd gesture. Much like prey, Havoc took advantage of her open mouth and put his tongue inside, The snake woman blinked and froze up. What in the great devourer's name was he doing now? She felt his tongue wiggling around, lapping, swirling and wrapping around her own tongue. Odd...While this was so very strange to her, she felt good about it. She felt him grab her chest, now what? Havoc got her on her back while continuing to kiss her, he had to go slow as Viper was probably wondering the hell he was doing. He pulled away and looked down, heh, the all powerful Viper was pinned underneath him. She did look adorable though: All her blond hair messy, her cheeks all rosy, her lips getting puffy... He sighed, it had been some time since he did this. Did he still have his old touch? And would it even work on Viper? He moved her breast a bit more and kissed her again, this time, Viper copied his actions. He heard a moan from her, there we go. Only one way to find out if he still had it, he peeled up the tank top and unbuttoned her shorts. Viper was once again confused by it, Havoc was confusing the piss out of her right now! He didn't even look down to know she was a D cup, he squeezed and rubbed her breasts. Viper felt a large amount of jolts assault her, they didn't hurt and that was making her even more confused! She moaned more and little louder, Havoc smiled at that. If he was right then her nipples were right about...here. He swept his thumbs across a few times over them, Viper let out a small but loud moan.

He saw her breasts perk from his attention to them, he grazed his hand along her stomach. Viper looked down but them closed her eyes tightly as his hand cradled her...What was the human word for that part again? Oh right, pussy. His fingers went up and down and he poked at the shallow pocket, feeling the spot began to dampen. Viper moan a bit but them sighed a little, effectively wetting her panties. Havoc definitely knew what he was doing in this matter, she panted a little from the experience. She felt like she should cover from him, why was she feeling shy? Havoc groaned a bit, his pants starting getting very uncomfortable. He wasn't going to be impatient now, this wasn't sophomore year. He went in her panties and dragged down both her shorts and said panties, he took off her tank-top and removed her bra without much difficulty. She covered breasts and closed her legs, he put his hands on hers. "Viper, don't. Your beautiful." he eased. Viper blinked, just what was he doing to her? Viper feared nothing in all her life except of Kibako but...Here she was, completely exposed in front of Havoc and she felt fear. Yet...Him just saying she was beautiful made her less tense...Humans were so complicated...He looked at her, taking in her athletic appearance...Her scars were still on her, he smiled at them all. He kissed and licked the two on the back of her neck, the three large x marked scars on her back, Viper moaned and gasped from feeling his lips where her tailbone was. Even with all of these scars on her, she was beautiful. He graced his lips on the stab wounds on the left side of her, caressing the two on her right affectionately. She stopped and looked at the last scar once he was done tasting the four on her left leg. All of these were Old lady Nabiki's work, including this one.

He kissed and lapped at the long scar that began from stomach to chest, right smack dab in the middle. Havoc looked up at the dear snake woman, she was panting at all his attention. She had never in her life seen any male pay so much attention to her scars...He really was unique... She blushed more, feeling her face just heat up when she looked at him. He groaned again, now his pants was just a death trap for him now! "No...Hold it, Havoc...You have a reputation to keep..." He groaned mentally. He also didn't want to cheat her out, he did however undo the button and zipper of said pants. He began to pay attention to her breasts, Viper felt the most alien and odd sensations began to plague her. Her chest was so sensitive now, she arched to him while grasping at the cushions under her. The felt wet...She was sweating that much from all this? Havoc sucked on her nipples and licked them, finding the soft salt taste of her addicting. He moved away from them to pay attention to the last spot, Viper watched as his head moved downward while trying to catch her breath. Havoc smiled at her pussy, she was so drenched here. He slid his fingers in, she was hot and dripping inside. He licked his lips, bringing her body closer to him. Viper them froze and unleashed an almost scream from feeling his tongue on her lips, it dipped inside and lapped at everything. He sat up and pulled her close again, tortuously moving her clitoris in all directions with that appendage of his. Viper just couldn't take it anymore, she gave up on trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing to her and wanted him to continue it. He stopped, finally hearing her shrilled moans dull down. Ah, so Viper was a screamer, fitting to someone like her.

He took his pants off completely, He picked Viper up and showed her everything. She blushed even more, she saw EVERYTHING. While had seen human males in the past...She was human herself now and looking at one again, she felt different about it. Havoc was overly large but he wasn't tiny either...7.5 to him. He let her go, allowing her to land on the cushions with a soft thud. He wanted to be sure of something, plunging his fingers deep into her. Viper cringed and tightened at the painful sharp jolt hitting into her, what in the name of Serpentine was that?! Havoc pulled his hand out, seeing the blood. He knew it...Her hips weren't rounded like Eva's hips and or Iris's hips, he plunged them back in and fingered her. Viper whimpered, "Sorry, Viper but your body's a virgin as a human apparently...I don't want to hurt you by putting myself in you..." He expressed. He continued to working his fingers in her, Viper relaxed a bit feeling the pain leave her. At least it was short lived...she felt something pulsing, something rather slim like yet solid. Before she could look, she felt said object purging itself inside of her...She heard Havoc groaned and felt him shutter a bit, "Havoc?" She asked. He looked at her, "I'm ok...I'm just out of practice...I wasn't expecting you to be so tight..." He answered with a grunt. He began to move, trusting softly into her. Viper felt those jolts from before jab at her violently, it didn't hurt her...In fact, she was enjoying the feeling. Havoc picked up her leg while feeling the other wrap around his waist, he went harder as he felt her muscles squeeze him even tighter. Viper started to grab wildly at the couch, thrashing her head as she felt the volts stabbing into her so quickly and moaning more. Havoc began to moan, allowing himself to cut loose. He trusted with more power to it, faster as well. Viper's right leg curled, hearing the male above her pant and moan just as she was. Viper stuck her tongue out as her eyes began trying to reach the back of her skull, it was just too much at one time...

Havoc gripped her thigh roughly, leaving large dot shaped bruises. "Viper, I'm gonna cum...VIPER!" He moaned loudly. Viper felt his pace quicken, she got off of him before he came into her, cumming herself. "HAVOC!" She screamed. She watched the male spray her with white liquid, on her chest and stomach. He steadied himself with his arms, panting heavily. Viper looked at the questionable liquid, touching it. It was rather sticky, reminding her of that gross brown sugary crap that Domon puts on those odd flour made discs...What was it again? Syrup, yeah that was it. Curious, she licked it. Well, what ever this was, it tasted a hell of about better then Syrup but it was almost as sweet. Havoc caught her doing that, smirking affectionately. He took the tissues from the table and cleaned himself and her up, "Viper...That was amazing..." He sighed. She nodded, unable to really say anything. She giggled, Havoc wondered why. She tackled him down, squealing as his member plunged inside her again. Havoc moaned, "Havoc...It doesn't look like your done with me yet...But then again, I'm not exactly done with you either..." She giggled. Havoc laughed at that, "Can't help it, I'm use to going at least three times...At least when I'm with a pretty woman." He flirted. Viper began doing what was he doing earlier, moaning once his hips bumped into hers. "Shameless *moan* flatterer..." She moaned.

Havoc sighed, he forgot to lock the front door...Oops. Oh, Well...Between them all, why not him getting caught? It was about time for Domon and Eva to be traumatized, he was gonna top that whole Eva seeing him naked in the shower incident big time!

* * *

**You know your Cousin is an asshole when: He's screwing a girl on the couch you all sit on, closes the curtains but "accidently" forgets to lock the front door. Letting you and your Roommate slash Crush see more then you ever wanted to see into his sex life and draw a picture for her about you.**

**Lesson in this lemon? LOCK THE DOOR!**

**Think I showed Viper and Havoc some decent love in this? See you next lemon! **


	8. Fang X Helen

**And what's up this time? Why, the reverse of our last couple. Why? Well I figured I owe the two a twofer, just to see if I can make it even a few clicks different. **

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Sharing Heat**

Helen growled, she growled at the thermostat. Dai and Eric groaned at her. As if staring would fix it, their heater was broken. It was dead in the middle of winter and it was so cold that the windows were still frosted. As if they could leave, their apartment was boxed in and they wouldn't be dug out for the 5 hours... Maybe even longer then that! Fang hadn't woken up yet, all deciding not to wake him. He had one hell of a day yesterday, all the female teachers were all over him! Again... for the 1,00th time, it was as if they had never seen a man before! Well, maybe not him: Along blond hair in a low and loose braid, his golden eyes were a nice touch. He stood at least 5 ft. and 7 in., taller them most. His build was nice, muscly and smooth. Poor Fang seemed so bothered and confused by all the attention! They avoided him because they didn't want to be eaten but now that he was like this, they wanted to be eaten. Fang however was told by Icarus and Eric that the lady teachers were talking about a different kind of eaten... Both proceeding to blush while explaining it. Eric and Helen knew Fang hated being touched and the way they were glomming over him yesterday didn't help it! Dania, bless her bumbling but kind heart, took pity and locked the Staff lounge so he could get a break from the swarms, she tried getting over her fear of him while she was at it. Of course Eric wanted to use the room too and kicked the door down., his sister was shoved by the door and collided with Fang. The collision gave off the illusion that Eric and Icarus were interrupting them in a private moment, seeing said woman on top of him. Icarus left, unfazed and thinking that Dania was being such a slut and just about any guy whom shows kindness to her will do for her. Diana ran after him to explain what happened, Eric groaned. Diana wouldn't do that, not with Fang anyway. She feared him because he was still a snake to her, Icarus was such a god damn hypocrite when he said he doesn't care who Diana flirts and sleeps with.

Back to our dear Snake Man, he awoke and shivered. "Fangs! It's freezing!" He exclaimed. Poor guy, he was just understanding just why Humans bundled themselves in furs and such in the past, now he understood why! Humans were quite delicate, he knew but just not to what degree. It was complicated, while they adapted, they were so susceptible to so many hazards... Frostbite, bleed out, heat stroke, illnesses and even accidental incidents. Helen growled again, Dai groaned. "Your not Chuck Norris so quit staring it down. " Dai sighed. Fang walked over to the bathroom, dressed in only hand me down pants while he was shirtless. Helen silently looked him up and down. Eric's old black pants looked good on him, good thing he didn't tailor them other wise they'd look ridiculous on him. Too small though, not that she'd complain. It showed off his lower regions quite clearly, giving the young blond an idea of what it looked like. His bed tussled blond hair and sleepy eyes made him quite sexy to her right now, sad part of it was that Fang didn't know that. So what if he was centauries older? He aged quite well as far as she could see, and the young woman was quite eager to see more of the dear man. Helen knew what he was doing, Fang was taking a hot shower. A good idea given the circumstances, other then eating and cuddling with a blanket. "Dai, why don't you cuddle with the midget if your that cranky." Helen suggested. Dai and Eric blushed, no need to do that! Dai didn't want to admit to it but she slept naked last night because Helen turned the thermostat on too high. Eric always slept nude, Fang took the couch last night so he had the room all to himself. The two left to go get dressed, deciding to go dig and yell at the ones who were suppose to fix it. Helen whined, still cold. She sighed, taking the blanket off. "Screw this...' She growled. She sat down, She was dressed only in a tank-top and her panties, both black. She ate and cuddled with a blanket and still was freezing, she knew of another way to warm herself. She pulled her tank top down getting her C-Cup boobs to pop out, she put her fingers in her panties.

She though back of her Days at St. Lucifer, man, were they ever a trip! She had a lot of boys, all hunks and studs. Rumors were made about her talents, so what if she was average, at least she could work with what she had. And Age 17 was her best year yet, she had 6 cute boys willing to share a night with her. God, she lost count on how many orgasms she had! It was heaven up until Shino caught her while Mark was on top of her on round three. Shino had one hell of a hand, she couldn't feel her butt for a whole year! It had been a while since got her hands on a guy, not that she was bad but because she was busy with her students. The other part that Eric and Dai rarely leave the apartment, making it impossible for her to masturbate correctly and bring a guy home. She heard doors open, putting the blanket back on. Crap...She was no where close, why did she have to be so hard to please? She spoiled herself at school, damn it..."We're going to go bark at that asshole who's taking his time fixing the heater...Stay here." Eric growled. Dai sighed, "We'd get around easier if we asked nicely..." Dai suggested. Eric growled at that while roughly putting his coat on, "Well, I don't feel like being a nice guy right now." he snarled. Helen smirked at that, " Yeah, listen to the angry midget." Helen teased. Eric rolled his eyes, "Fuck you." he cursed. Helen giggled, "Not even if I was drunk, runty. Keep dreaming though." She teased again. The two left, she took the blanket off and resumed, imagining her high school days again. Fang rubbed his head with the towel, he groaned. This didn't really work, he thought it would. He was colder then before now that he was wet! Perhaps if he ate something, he walked in the kitchen. At least he was back in the pants, he saw Helen on the couch. What he didn't see was what she was doing.

He heard small gasps and moans, he wondered why she was making all of those sounds for. She wasn't hurt, was she? He gave in to his curiosity as well as his mild concern and looked, highly confused. She was squeezing her breast quite hard, placing her fingers inside herself. She didn't look like she was in any type of pain...No, she looked like she was enjoying it. What was it that she was doing? He saw something like that somewhere... Yes, he confiscated some material from some of the students who seemed to be drooling over it. Eric made sure to throw it away, stating that it was a lie. That was back when he was a Snake...He didn't understand it and he still didn't really. What did Eric say it was again? He blushed like mad once he told him, that word...Masturbation! That was the word! Stimulation of private parts until reaching a climax...This could be done by another person or by themselves. Humans had such odd ways of doing things, was it that hard to garter a mate? Apparently it was since he heard most of the teachers complain about it, at least the younger ones. His People had done mating without all hassles, humans called it rape though. Oh, they did fuss but the female snakes wanted strong hatchlings, to help win the war. He fathered some hatchlings but fighting females were scares and ones worthy of him Fathering their clutch was even slimmer. He didn't have permanent Mate, why? No one would if they had his life really, all about fighting and then teaching. He didn't dream of trying to mate with a human as a Snake, it would be just too odd and awkward...They were built differently first of all, his kind were much like actual snakes...Even down to having genitalia, males had two members...That was the human word for it anyhow. Seeing her like this gave him two feelings, both he recognized. One being humiliation or close to it, the other being the very one who helped him father eggs in the past. Heat as they referred it but humans called it something else, arousal and or the more crude phase horny. He heard Helen whine in frustration, "This is what I get for riding so much in High school..." She growled. Fang made himself scarce while she was dazed, snatching a rouge apple off the table. Helen looked to her left, seeing no one but she smirked. She felt she was being watched, in fact she was. She heard his breathing, Fang saw her.

Helen saw this as an opportunity..."Hmm, if I play my cards right...I'll bang Fang before the midget and Dee get back." Helen thought. She looked down at herself and giggled demonically, and the blond vixen knew just how to make it happen...

* * *

Fang groaned while shaking himself, wishing now that his senses weren't so keen. He could smell Helen's musk, her pheromones were alarmingly strong and thick with need and lust. Not that he should be surprised really. Helen had a presence that said she was in charge...A leader. While he turned a blind eye to it in past, it was hard to ignore this time. Did humans have so little vice on themselves? Or was he just starting to really understand why Human males had gotten themselves into such troubles? He needed to steady himself, Helen was unaware that he saw her and not wishing to embarrass her, he needed to play off as if he saw nothing. He walked back in the living room, seeing said woman snuggled in her blanket. He saw said woman shiver, she was still cold? Humans only shivered for pain and Cold..."Brr...I almost want to go outside and warm up..." Helen groaned. Fang shook his head, "Have you eaten yet?" He asked. She nodded, all he could do was shrug. He was getting better and adjusting to basic expression, it was still awkward but he was getting the hang of it. Helen was smirking on the inside, figuring out how to get Fang closer to her. While subtly was golden, classic directness was needed for dear old Fang. While it was old school, it was always a guarantee to get a guy in bed with you. "Fang, I know how you feel about people touching you but hear me out: Can you sit next to me?" she asked. He blinked, "Do you mind if I ask you why?" He asked. She nodded while squaring a blush, "Well, we humans share body heat when food, blankets, and anything else heated isn't working...At this point, I'll fucking try anything just so I can avoid my teeth clicking together like the Ditz's pea-sized brain!" She answered. Fang thought about it, he DID see humans in the past doing that. So that's why? That made semi-sense, Helen was human so she would know more then him...They were also called WARM-blooded for a reason.

Accepting that, he walked to her. Her pheromones still dancing over him, getting even more overwhelming. Helen knew that Fang still had his snake senses, this meant that her scent was 50x more under the scope. Argo, he was smelling EVERYTHING on her. Her hormones to be more elaborate, she was banking on it. She sighed once he sat down, faking a frustrated groan while opening the robed blanket to him. Fang blinked and blushed a bit, "What are you doing, Helen?" He asked. Helen looked at him confused, though she wasn't and was merely coaxing him into her little trap. "It works skin to skin, Fang...Again, I'll try anything..." She sighed. Fang got a huge dose of her pheromones when she waved the blanket off of her, he cringed a bit. He inched closer to her, Helen draped the blanket over his shoulders. She got closer, allowing Fang to place his arm around her. She snuggled her head at his chest, she felt warmer. Fang sighed, he felt himself stop feeling so cold and start to warm up. However, he was way too close to Helen. He smelled not just the ginger shampoo on her and the coconut milk she used on her skin, he also smelled her natural chocolate like salt smell and the strong pheromones much more closer. He felt the woman touch his wrist, she looked up as if asking if it was alright. He blinked as if to say don't worry about it, understanding that she was just probably helping to share heat. All the more reason he couldn't loose control on himself! The last thing he needed to happen was for him to give into his old instincts!

And then it happened...

Fang rushed at her, pushing her down onto the couch. Helen felt him pinning her down by her wrist and shoulder, my, he sure was aggressive... And seeing him so frazzled and ragged in breath just proved it. But, she was counting on that. "Fang?" She asked. Fang blinked, finally breaking out of his Apex state. "Helen...I apologize, I didn't-" He didn't get a chance to say sorry, better yet, she didn't give him the choice. She kissed him, ultimately trapping him. He relaxed into it, easing onto her body. How nicely it fit onto hers, she was quite soft. They paused and looked at the other, Helen eased her legs farther apart. They kissed again, this time it was on both sides. He felt her slip her tongue into his mouth, confused but not finding anything really wrong with it. She was tasting him... all her lapping seemed to tell him that. She put one hand on his chest, he felt heat rake onto it and everywhere as she rubbed his chest. God, she wanted him. She rubbed herself onto him, wanting to hint better that she wanted this to happen. Fang seemed to automatically understand what she wanted from him, he seemed to subconsciously know from the get go since he smelled her. She felt him rip her tank top off and her panties, it got her excited from his impatience. She giggled a bit, she must have looked amazing to him: copper coffee skin, short blonde hair, green eyes...Her delicate looking body looking it's best though small in this Pumpkin crowded world. Fang admired it every last detail of Helen, her thighs...her hips...her breasts. Strange, he never paid that much attention to said features. He ran his finger along each, she was so very soft. He finally tasted them, lapping at her softly and grazing her skin with his fangs. Helen moaned a bit, "Do I tasted good to you?" She asked. Fang answered her question simply by biting at her skin, Helen moaned and gasped. "Yes...Something I can really sink my fangs into..." He flirted. He licked at his bite, taunting the bruised flesh. Fang left it alone and proceeded to her breasts, Helen turned herself over once she felt her nipples being teased too much, it didn't take him long to head to the very source of her pheromones. Helen moaned as she felt her lover started to taste every inch of her soaked caverns. She stopped him for a moment, seeing his 9 inch member for herself...A shame she and he didn't think about this when he had two of them...She sighed, so many scars from old Neji. She wouldn't say it but she admired guys with scars, why was because they had the balls to show off their mistakes and learn from it. Seeing this many meant that Fang knew better then to just start a fight with the old human enemy, she hugged him softly as she ran her hands down the three diamonds on his back...Licking the scar tenderly on his chest to his stomach.

Fang saw where her head had gone to but closed his eyes shut once he felt her soft tongue lick at his head, closing them even tighter when he felt her mouth on him. He felt ripples and spars at his spine down to his member, Helen looked up and smirked. While she wanted to prolong it, Dai and Eric would be back soon. She laid back and placed his member at her lips and pushed on it to show him, she felt his hands grab her hips and bring her all the way to the base of his hips. She moaned while letting her tongue out a bit, it had been a while since she got one this big. Fang again didn't take long to get the gest and began to thrust into her, feeling the pleasure stroke along his back again. He grunted and picked a pace, groaning as he met her hips as she trusted back at him. She felt her hair sticking to her, Fang was so natural at this...Hard to believe he was a snake at some point! She managed to take the man down on his back, using his knees as support as she rode him. He was hitting so much more deeper inside, causing the woman to start moan louder in pleasure. He grabbed her breasts and thrusted at her more wildly, he couldn't think and only moaned back at his lover. Something was coming...Helen knew of it, she felt him tensing as she was. She rode him rougher, wanting him to cum inside her. Fang shot his eyes open, groaning loudly. Helen squealed just as loud, not caring if the neighbors heard her.

"HELEN!" He groaned.

"OH, FANG!" She screamed.

She quivered and shuttered like pudding as she came with him at the same time, feeling her insides swell and fill every last drop of him. Fang and Helen smiled at the other, not cold anymore. Both panting quite heavily, Fang rather liked seeing her all sweaty like this. She got up and got on all fours, opening her lips to him while waving her butt at him. He looked up and saw this, feeling himself swell up at the sight alone. Huh, guess he wasn't THAT tired. "Fuck me or do I have to show ya?" Helen asked. Fang grabbed at her and went back inside of her pussy, feeling her shake and hearing her moan. "You *groan* swear too much, Helen..." Fang grunted. She moaned again, just like she was in high school. She felt like she was forgetting something but she didn't know what...

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric and Dai got back after they were done yelling. Nothing was settled and the two fought back to get to the door, they froze as they heard noises.

"Fang! Yes! Yes! Yes! God! God! God!"

Eric and Dia were stunned and beyond embarrassed, Dai was plotting her shameless cousin's demise for shaming her in front of Eric like this. Eric was just blown back and felt his entire body redden to a red that threatened to melt all of the snow around them!

This officially topped the whole seeing "Helen naked in the shower" thing half a year ago!

* * *

**What is wrong with this family? Would it kill them to use some contraception? XD**

**Why did I do this again? To challenge myself...See you all next Lemon...I hope it's not getting repetitive...**


	9. Crunch X Aretta

**I saw a tiny request of Crunch and Aretta, why not? Right when she's got him all hog tied? That ought to be funny as heck, after all, Crunch is 8 feet tall and hulking with muscles and he's brought down by a tiny but lusty maid? Trust me, horny little girls are hard to put up with but horny women? Trust me, they're scary...When they want it, they wanted it yesterday!**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Mine**

"Crunchy, now you all mine..." Aretta giggled. She opened the door to Crunch's room, she looked around it affectionately. He had such a large room to accommodate his size, it was very stoic looking and very butler like. However, if one looked closer, they would see that the books on his shelf were all about torture and the like. Why? because Crunch was a Dungeon Master. Darkley School for Boys Class of 1996, known as Jack of the Devil's hand, his actually name? Victor Straight. Why was he called Crunch? Aretta knew, he was given that nickname because he chomped down on the guards during one of the reform attempts at Darkley, "crunching" on their bones while was in the "phase". She knew he use to have black hair, nice and long too. She even know he was much more scrawny then he was now, she locked the door. and closed it. She knew all about it...Even how he got so tall. He was originally 5 feet and 7 inches in High School, already a good size. What happened to him was that he was bit by Kanji The Oni King. Some say he pissed Kanji off and got bit, few said that he dared Kanji to bit him. Aretta knew why the Oni King clamped down on his shoulder, the TRUE reason: Kanji was looking for an heir to his title. He chose Crunch because he could see the fight in the boy's misty greens, the true power he should be wielding in his whip.

Crunch had a harder time adjusting because he was the rare Prince Rank...To date, only one person per year was bitten and turned into that type of rank. So powerful was he that he had to sleep on a bedrock slab so he would not break the softer beds, he suffered until Ace bargained with one of the Herbalist students to figure a way to help him. A girl at St. Lucifer had made the Silk water Crunch needed without difficulty, Ace tried to bargain with her but she initially refused. She agreed once Ace and Joker promised her she could examine a Prince Rank Oni Form. The girl helped, however, she stated that once she does help him, he was hers for life. Ace and Joker thought the girl was joking, after making the sash needed, she regularly drugged him with various potions at random times every day. The girl would experiment on him while knocked out, writing down his reactions and giving him back once she was finished with him that day. That girl was Aretta herself, she smiled. It had been 20 years but she found him again, her favorite Guinea pig. She had alerted the staff to not disturb her and or Crunch, she was going to do her favorite thing she liked to do when he was knock out by her. This time however, she do more then just touch. She be having a little bit of "Fun" with Crunch. She up the usual dose so she could have a bit more fun with him, he was so uptight now then he was in High school. Maybe this would loose him up a little...

She let out a lusty giggle, she undid his coat earlier so it was just the white shirt. She undid the large tie around his neck, sighing at it's size. Crunch had to have all of his clothes specialty altered and tailored to fit him. She took his arms and undid the buttons, beginning to undo those button in the middle his extremely broad and large chest. She licked her lips again, seeing a peek at those large ripping muscles...She pulled it off of him and giggled again, God...Was there a man on this planet that could have broader shoulders then him? All this muscle was thanks to his constant conditioning in the mountains when he was left there by the school, they left him there because he was too strong to contain at said place. She began removing his belt, suspenders long gone. She unzipped his pants, giggling again. He wore tightie whities, he always did and they were always clean. She sighed sweetly, she peeled those off. Here Crunch was before her: Unconscious, fully naked and totally unaware of what she was doing to him. While he was bald from the chest down...He use to be a blanket of hair. That was her fault, one of her mixes had a bit of a side effect and made him bald...The only place he had hair still? His crouch. A black patch, she shook her head. What an oversight on her part! The purple haired woman smiled down at him, how she loved this part as a horny little St. lucy girl...She felt his chest, warm and strong. He had a great deal of scars too, there were so many of them now. Cruelly healed over due to not getting any medical attention from being attacked and almost mauled by all those dangerous animals in the mountains. Claw marks, bite marks that tore and almost killed him, she was angry at them for not giving him treatment and did so while knocking him out. He was alright but boy did they look bad when they were all fresh...Her legs were so jiggly that jello had more balance then she!

Crunch was all muscle on muscle and Aretta could marvel at it in bliss, she smiled at his package. he wasn't a foot long but he wasn't an inch either, settling in an average 6.5. He was thick though, what kids would label a chode. She ran her sweet arms over the large gashes across his chest, a Bear had done that...The deep claw marks on his stomach, a hungry tiger was to blame. Both side of his arms, littered with nasty bites of rats, raccoons, main coons, and even Anacondas. She could only imagined all he had to go though just to make it from dawn to dusk, this poor man literally when into hell's mountain... Even his face had scrapes of those brutal beasts on it, three. One across his eye, possible that a juvenile panther had done that. Three thick but short triangle like spots on his cheek, a bird trying to make a meal of him. Up and down his lips to his chin, a scratch by a starved wolf perhaps but these were a few and only his front. The mental trauma alone must have been savage...All it made her want to do was soothe it all away. Despite all of the hardness, he was able to be so gentle. He was the nanny for the Jones Sisters, Crunch adorably worried that his big hands would crush the tiny babies. It was sweet to find that he loved children, proving that he could be a very gentle giant. On his left leg, he had long and deep gashes, angry wild boars no doubt. On his right leg, he had six scratches that Aretta suspected was another hungry big cat. She giggled warmly, feeling herself grow hot and quite wet. He felt so tense, his muscles were so wounded up. Why he was so tense was no mystery, she knew it was because of his time in that God forsaken mountain. He jumped even when a cat popped out in front of him, he of course would pet it before leaving but it was shocking seeing him jump from seeing a tiny cat. But compared to the fatal felines he had to face, could anyone blame him really? She ran her hands along his member, seeing it twitch at her touch. She kissed him, he twitched. Oh Dear...It wore off already? She saw him open his green eyes, he protested and tried getting out. Crunch looked around frantically, seeing that he was tied up to his own bed. He growled and pulled away, "Aretta, What the fuck in God's name are you doing?!" He yelled. Aretta sighed, "Helping you relieve all that tension." She answered. Crunch looked down and turned red, he was disrobed, damn her! it was High School all over again...Why was it that girls named Aretta were obsessed with him?! That brat Poppy always took him and did things to him, scary thing was he didn't know what she did to him exactly! And now in his Thirties...He had to deal with a lustful head maid that really wanted to nail him in the sack!

She made him look at her, he was forced to look at her with those light creamsicle orange of hers. Odd...Crunch thought to himself, now that he got a good look, Aretta looked a great deal like that poppy girl...He paled more as he realized why they looked alike. Aretta the Maid and Aretta Granger were one in the same, he was scared of her now! More then he was to begin with now that he found that she found him 2 decades later! She kissed him again, Crunch of course tried to stop her but couldn't due to being tied up. She pulled away, "You have no reason to fear me, Crunchy...I'm going to make you feel so much better, I wish I could have gotten in the Mountain to help you...It ruined you as well as made you stronger..." She sighed. She tried of course but all the animals were too aggressive for her to even get inside, she even saw that the other members of his group couldn't outrun or otherwise stop the animals to get in the forest area! Not everyone from both schools were evil little brats, a lot of them were sweet as can be when they wanted to be.

* * *

Aretta undid her hair, allow her curls to drape down to her butt. She began to undo her dress, it wasn't a French maid costume. It was just a traditional Maid's uniform, coming down to her ankles. The dress fell down softly, she was only in her lavender lingerie. A lacy bra, lacy panties, she even wore the garter belt to hold up her thigh high stockings...Yes, she was getting too old to get away with wear this type of thing but she had at least a good 10 years before she'd stop. Aretta refused to give into age like the rest of her awful family, who aged bitterly and horridly. She wasn't trying to stay 21 but she refused to have any wrinkles on her person, natural cures and remedies worked on her very well, Calcium supplements and the like. She would be considered quite vain but she was happy with how she looked in her thirties, she was the second prettiest woman in the house, the first being Mistress Emily. Crunch could tear his eyes off of her, trying to find a wrinkle on her to say no. He didn't see any, crap. She undid her bra, unhinging her size DD breasts free. She undid her garter and the stockings, leaving only her panties on her. She went closer to him, he shut his eyes. She sat on his waist, she giggled gaily. Crunch opened his eyes and blushed more, why did she have to be so close!? "How do I look? Here, take a closer look and tell me if you see any blemishes at all..." She flirted. She brought her chest close, Crunch felt her large breasts cling onto each cheek on his face. Too close...She was way too fucking close! He tried to will his member down but feeling Aretta's supple and dewy skin on him while he had nothing on and she had only thin silk panties on her made said member shot right up to full erection.

Aretta picked up his face, planting soft kisses on his scars. Crunch watched her in confusion, she did that years ago didn't she? It was almost loving looking, was...Aretta...in love with him? she kissed the scar around his neck, he slipped and fell down a tree trying to outrun a starved cheetah. He gulped loudly as he felt her small lips plant more kisses on his person, it sure didn't help him with trying to not get a boner! She turned and made sure her rump was as close as could be to his face, ignoring his twitching member for now. She kissed his scars, "I hope you'll tell me how you got all of these terrible scars..."She sighed wistfully. Crunch was shocked, did she really want to know? He told Joker and Ace, who paled, threw up and fainted when he told them about each one, he got large hugs from said boys once he was done telling them. They really didn't belong there, they were too nice. But given that she saw them when they were fresh...Maybe if he wasn't too traumatized by this entire incident, he'd tell her. She turned back around and grabbed his member, Crunch groaned from her touch. He felt her stroke slowly, while rubbing her bum along it. Sure, he wasn't amazingly huge but Aretta was sure he wasn't shitty in bed. How would she know that now? Back in High School, rumors ran rampant about him in the sack. She never got a chance except for now, now he was older and much more experienced. The fact that he didn't take anyone into his room told her that he hadn't done anything to that nature for a while. She turned around again and bent down, giving Crunch an ass shot again. She kissed it lightly from base to head, taking said head into her lips and sucking immediately. Crunch began to moan at her attention to him. She went up and down slowly, Crunch tensed into the ties. He saw her panties were wet now, it was sad that she was out of reach...Her being 5 ft. and 5 in. tall, he kinda felt bad that she wasn't able to be serviced at the same time as he was but knowing the woman as well as he did, she wasn't going to be cheated out of anything, period.

He felt her cradle and massage his ball sac lightly, squeezing softly. He heard the maid slurping every last part of it, as if savoring the experience alone. Crunch almost bit his tongue as he felt himself cumming, he thrusted a bit to ride out his flush. He didn't hear her choke, not once. All he could hear was her gulping down every last drop of his cum, she licked him softly before sitting up. She backed up onto his face, planting her pussy on his mouth. Crunch rolled his eyes, he knew it. She felt his tongue press into the fabric, she moan a bit. She was pretty horny right now, sucking him off really got her wet. She rocked herself against his mouth, panting a bit. Crunch cringed, feeling his poor crouch dying from being so hard and ignored. As capable as he was holding the whip, so was he skilled at wearing the chains. As strong as he was, Aretta was a horny and determined woman...Like a killer beehive, you just don't fuck with it. Judging from her moans alone, she was into this quite deeply, moaning worse then any tied up love slave. She moved her panties and rubbed it on his nose, driving him crazy with her extremely wet inner flesh. He continued to work his tongue, lapping more of her each time. He felt her rock with his tongue, as if trying to screw it. Well, with the way she was moving her hips, she might as well have been do just that! "Victor...I can't stand it, fuck me now..." She moaned. she licked her lips all the way around as she slid down, sliding her drenched pussy down. He felt her lips around his tip for about a second before banging his head and groaning, feeling her tight pussy engulf him entirely in one fluid move. How could she be this tight still with having every other male in the house? He didn't get time to finish the thought as he felt Aretta's enthusiastic hips pulled up and then slam down him in one loud and wet clap, it continued as she repeated the method. Her whimpers, moans, cries and screams of need just poured from her like water from a tipped pitcher, losing herself into her now wild and reckless thrusts onto him. Crunch felt himself drool as he gave up the last thin string of his control, he gritted his teeth and met her hips with clumsy thrusts. Why they were so ill timed was because he was trying to sync up to her rapid pace, he shifted himself a bit higher and pushed up into her.

"Nuurgh!" She whimpered loudly. It stopped her pace if not completely, that's what he hoped for. Had she kept it up, this would have ended quickly. He turned off all his earlier freak outs and such and brought his mind down to a simple task: Screw the purple haired wench until she couldn't breath! There was only one way of doing that: He rolled his eyes back and blanked out. It was trick he created in order to live in that mountain, starting as an involuntary mental function. He fought with the ties and pried them loose. She was then forced onto the bed under her, Crunch's body hulking over her back like an animal. She looked at him, how did he get out of those?! She was halted by feel his member strike at her insides vigorously, she moaned. She felt those large hands on shoulders bring her closer on him, she clenched herself at feeling him handle her so roughly. She heard him grunting and panting much like the beasts whom tore into his body wildly, she made calls of her own as she felt herself being torn into by said man. So this what it was like to have Crunch in her pussy like this, it was fantastic...She was mentally kicking her own ass for not having the lady balls to do this back when they were teenagers! She riled herself crazy as she gripped at the sheets under her, beginning to drool at the pleasure she got from his primal thrusts. She licked her lips all the way around again, getting wild chills down her poor spine. "Victor...I'm ready...! I'm cumming!" She screamed. She screamed as loud as possible, grateful that her room was soundproof. She felt the large man still pounding her without guilt while she rippled though her climax, giving out a mix of crying moan filled screams as she her body began to pitch up her second. She felt him go faster and much more savage, whatever she had done, it freed the beast inside of him and now she was feeling the raw power he had. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her breasts bounce into the bed. He pulled her down one final time, unleashing a waking groan. Aretta froze and let out a loud cry as she felt her womb flood with his cum, the amount was too much and ended up squirting out of her like a blocked faucet. She felt him pulse and throb with each shot, there was so much of it...And she wanted all of it inside of her. Crunch's eyes fell back down and shook his head, seeing Aretta's head fall back down into the bed once he ceased cumming into her.

Aretta pouted at him, "You tranced out on me, that's not fair..." She whined. Crunch smiled, "Neither is life and neither are you, I'd say were about even now..." He panted. Aretta growled, "Again..." She whimpered softly. Crunch blinked, what? She wanted to do it again?! She gave him puppy dog eyes, "Please?" She asked. God, she was frightening...Even more then those disgusting and blood lusting animals...He waited for her to flip over and began again at a more gentle pace, she must be so bruised right now...He made out with her while holding her close to him with care.

Frightening because he could get addicted to this and get her pregnant so very easily, probably the only thing she didn't know about him was that sextuplets run in his family!

Oh well, she asked for it...

* * *

**Uh oh...Something tells me that Aretta's gonna regret that she did this. The lesson here? Hmm...Don't drug anyone without- No, that was the last Tiffany and Cole lemon lesson...Um, don't underestimate a horny woman and don't have sex without a condom...Why? Simple, you don't want the reminder to wear one being the unbearable pain of trying to push out 6 kids in one sitting!**

**Hey, don't you all look at me like that! These lessons aren't easy to come up with! I hope this is good enough for you guys, now...Who's next I wonder?**


	10. Shen X Meilin

**Huh? A request for Shen and Meilin? I know I shouldn't be shocked but I am...Wait a minute! I'm the Hentai Queen! Can't call myself that if I don't do this, perverts don't have a conscious! I'm gonna be more red then the Big red scare of both the 20's and the 50's by the time I done writing this...**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Let's Start Over**

Sodding old hag...

Stupid old hag...

Perverted old hag...

Shen, now age 35, was cursing Nabiki for turning him, Wu, Sakuya and Meilin young. While 30 didn't sound like a youthful number, it was since all of them were in their 50's before. Why was pissed at it was because she under minded Wu and his wishes to not have another child and did this just to give them that wish. Too old? Not anymore! Bitch..."I'll murder that centuries old witch for this!" He growled with slamming down on the table with his hands. He put his head into his hands, should he really be bitching? He looked to his left and saw a mirror, looks like Meilin accepted this and was done sulking. He looked at his reflection, he was still trying to get use to seeing himself in the mirror without punching it. Why? Obvious...His and Meilin's own private and every changing hell. Things were suppose to get better when they wedded but it got worse, why was it like that? He looked down at his hands, looking at his deep tanned skin again. Sickly pasty white and then a dark black...Seeing it coffee colored again made him happy, Meilin was happy about it as well. His green eyes were back again, no longer red and only got that way when he used his specialty attack. His hair was brown again, his wrinkles gone. Poor Wu, he was bald and Shen wasn't but then again, Wu could grow a beard and for the life of him, Shen couldn't sprout one chin whisker! It must have sucked when it all fell out, guess the old bitch did him a favor by turning time back for him. They're family aged so randomly, Nabiki had told him that he looked like their Mother, she was very pretty if he remembered well enough.

He saw Meilin walk by him, he blushed lightly. He was looking at her butt, no matter what, he always looked. It started out as something to tease her with, always telling her that she was getting fat. Now? He was just trying to see if the view changed at all. The verdict? Nope. The view was still nice as ever, not as bony as it was when they were in they're 50's but it didn't disgust him as he often pretended it did. Meilin was never lazy, he admitted that. The fact that she was compacted as she was, she aged well and she didn't have to worry about back aches unless she bent over for too long. He didn't have a type because Meilin was it for him since day one, even if she was as big as a house and lumpy as porridge, he'd still love her. Though...He'd be making tons of mean fat jokes along the way...Meilin saw him staring at her butt, why did he always do that? "Shen, do you mind?" She asked while slightly annoyed. Shen smirked at her, he didn't even care if she caught him staring at her. "I'm just making sure your not fat, Mei. God forbid you get diabetic and need you leg hacked off." He brought up. She rolled her eyes, her? What about him? He was the chocolate fiend! She decided to play this game with him again, "Well, Am I?" She asked. She heard nothing at first, "Nope. Your not fat , Mei. You do need to bathe though...I wish you won't dig in the dirt so much." He stated. She said nothing, not ready for a loving statement...He really WAS trying to stop fighting with her. "But..." She blinked, "We all know the likelihood of that happening anytime soon." he added. Meilin was staying here because of Vanessa's ancestor...Because Ninjago had treasures all over it...The greatest being here with her in this very room. They were young again to boot, yes, she was pissed before but she then thought about it. She wanted another child, why was obvious. She and Shen had another chance to get it right this time, screwing up the two times before. Since that disgusting snake was dead, they didn't have to stay away from each other. She really wanted a daughter this time, having sons was nice but a daughter...She wanted to see just what she would look like and more of, Havoc was like Meilin...Lloyd was like his Father...It was anyone's guess. Knowing Shen, he'd love her even more then Lloyd and Havoc. Stubborn man...He didn't want to as he was worried for her health, fearing that she'd die after giving birth and or during. Now that she was in her 30's again, she could get pregnant and carry with some risks but it wouldn't as big. She remembered how she looked in the mirror this morning: Blond hair in a bun...Sunset eyes...Her wrinkles were gone, her skin was just as tanned as his due to her being in the sun so often. She left to go take a shower, finally feeling the filth hit her. Once she got back, she was dressed in just a simple kimono. Her blond hair out of it's confined and curled a bit at the side and ends because of it. She saw him spacing out, he looked sad.

She leaned on the wall, "Shen?" She asked. He snapped out of it, "Yes, Mei?" He asked. She looked at him, "We have a second chance at this...Everything...I don't want to waste it..." She expressed softly. Shen looked at her, she walked over to him and bent down to him. "Meilin." He said. He felt her kiss him, he froze up for only a moment before kissing back. "Oh, Shen...Can we...Just start over? At least...On this." She asked. He got up, confusing her for a moment but she felt his hands on her shoulders. He smiled a bit at her, putting his forehead on hers. "All right but...I can't promise that I'll give you a little girl..." He answered. He took her by the hand and lead her to their room, she blushed a bit.

* * *

Shen was grateful to have his and Meilin's old room back, ironically, it was his old room as a boy. The other ironic part of it? This was the room he and she actually were first intimate...How it even happened started as a fight, it was all to keep her from going and retrieving a silver vase stolen from her from a snake village. Nabiki wasn't in town and they were alone, he rescued her the first time she was caught and got himself caught with her, he got them out of it. The next day, she found the vase gone and attempted to go and get it. Finally at the last rope of patience, he locked her in his own room. They fought like two male Japanese fighting fish in a small tank and least until Meilin began to cry after he actually hit her, it was a slap but boy did he bruise her cheek up good! He of course apologized and hugged her, in a rare moment of reasoning, convinced her to stay put. They rest of it poured out like a cheap romance novel, making love for the first time. He sighed as he closed the door, wanting not give himself any excuses to back out. Meilin sat down on the bed, Shen walked over to her. She ran her hands on the black kimono, she gingerly pulled it apart. At the same pace, Shen undid her kimono with as much care. They're was no rush for them, wanting it to last. Neither were quick to take the under wear off of the other, slowly removing it. Shen kissed Meilin, easing her back up on their bed as he had many times before. She blushing again, she was so cute without knowing of it fully. Shen and Meilin looked at each other from the neck down, reminding them of how the other looked when bare. Meilin was never large but she was not flat either, always petite. She hated it until Shen showed her how silly it was to want anything more then what your given, showing her what it meant to be loved in all aspects as she was. Any other would over look Meilin and call her small, not Shen. He was content with what she had to offer, which was a lot.

Meilin blushed more as she looked down, why was she shy now? He had nothing new on him really...Even when they were 50 something, he hadn't aged that horridly. He was still fit as ever, she was amazed. He always stunned her, he was never seen sitting down very often. All the training he had done solo and with Wu made him strong. She equally accepted what he gave, which was just as much as she did. She ran her hands on his chest, reeling in the feeling of it. His chest pounded loudly on itself, she felt the beat of it. It was going just as fast as hers was right now, beating just as hard. He and she kissed, he pulled Meilin closer to him and cupped her breast. He ran his thumb on her nipple and turned it in light circles, he could hear her mew into his mouth. He let go off her to allow them both to breath, panting a bit. He brought her back to him, sliding his hand down the side of her. Firm but soft, his hand traveled down. He stroked her right thigh lovingly, feeling her tremble a little. So cute...He rubbed her inner thigh, Meilin eased her thighs open and knew what he'd do next. She felt his fingers slide right inside of her, hearing her body take him in. He felt her hitch her breath and pause, he rubbed at her insides with care and a slow pace. He watched her, smiling with his eyes only at seeing her like this again. Feeling her clitoris toyed with, she squealed at it. She shook head to and fro as she felt herself wetting into his fingers, she arched her back at his touch. How she missed it, he knew all her spots and seemed to be able to play with her without showing that he and she hadn't been with the other for several years. He pulled away, allowing her to pant and recover. He took his fingers and licked them, still the same as well. He saw her freeze and watch him with wide eyes, "Shen, why do you always do that?" She asked while covering her face. He smiled at her, "Because...I love tasting every bit of you." He admitted. If she wasn't red before, she was from head to her toes with scarlet red now! She flipped him over, he allowed her to do so. She saw his member, it hadn't changed. She kissed his neck, his chest and his stomach...How she missed him. He looked at her as she went down farther, grunting a bit once she felt her hands graze him. Meilin wasted no time and put his member inside her mouth, she bobbed her head down and up in a soft rhythm truly her own. Shen closed his eyes for but a moment, panting and groaning at her task. He looked up and saw her butt in front of him, he merely put his thumb on her now inflated clitoris and pressed on it while rubbing. Meilin had tears in her eyes as she began moaning at his fingers again, she was so close.

"Mei...turn to me..." He panted. She nodded and turned, she felt him take her by her hips and slide her down. She complied with the small inward turn, signaling her to lie on him. Without looking and or even so much as lining up, he scooped his member into her core. "Shen." She moaned. "Meilin." He moaned back. They had met again, not ready to begin yet. Wanting to treasure the moment they were as one, something in yester years they skipped over. They stared at the other a bit longer, wanting to see who'd go first. Shen saw that he would have to, not that he minded or was it a bother, Meilin was very shy and innocent, smart ass remarks or not. Even now, he knew she wasn't one to take lead in these matters. He went gently, bringing her hips down onto to his without missing any of his thrusts. Meilin dug her her fingers into his chest, balling them soon after. He let go and took her hands into his, helping her steady herself as well as making her able to thrust back at him. Meilin felt herself getting ready to concede, she began to drop her hips at a quicker pace. Hearing her voice going so high and shrilling a bit told Shen to get ready for it, wanting to time it just right. He went faster to try and match hers, he released her hands and gripped the sheets while ramming her core as deeply as he could go. "Mei...I'm gonna cum..." He grunted. Meilin dropped her hands onto his chest, " Shen!" She gasped. With one last well timed slam, husband and wife climaxed with each other. Meilin collapsed onto Shen, under his neck and on his chest. She felt his heart ram against her head, pulsing thought his chest. Her heart pounded just as rogue, feeling clammy due to the sweat clinging onto them now.

Both hearing the other pant so raggedly and heavily, they looked at each other. They kissed again briefly, "Shen...If we get a girl...She'll look just like you..." Meilin said while panting. Shen quirked a brow and then closed his eyes before cringing, wishing she didn't bring that up. "She fucking had better not look like me or I'll have to murder all of Ninjago's male population!" he groaned while panting. So vain but then again, he had a right to worry. Considering all the hell Havoc gave him...Did he really want to go through that again and be the one protecting the toco?

"But she'll be so adorable and cute..."

"That's what I'm fucking worried about!"

"So you want her ugly as sin?"

"Fuck yes, I do! Less chances of her getting pregnant!"

"Less chances of her getting married too."

"...Admit it, this is how you plotted out how to kill me..."

"Your such a baby..."

He growled, thrusting once. She moaned, not ready for it. She looked down at him and pouted, he stuck his tongue while smirking. "Makes you a cradle robber, now doesn't it?" He asked. She glared and pulled her hips up, slamming on him once. He grunted, now it was her turn to stick out her tongue and smirk. "Proud of it, Shen." She answered. She cuddled his chest, they never really stop jeering but at least now...

They were working on it...

* * *

**And they're we are...Isn't that cute? yeah, good luck with that, Shen...Amber looks EXACTLY like you, mouth and all! I'm betting your all curious about that too.**

**Well, I need to see the magic words...Next? ^^I hope this wasn't too short...**


	11. KyleXKayla

**Oooooo, A challenge, nee? Outdo Kai and Kyra? As dirty as possible? A worthy challenge...I think we can dip a little into the kinkier things just a bit. Let's just see what our Metal Master Kyle has in store for our dear fire love slave...**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Train Me**

Kayla blushed, it was her turn to spill. Spill as in talk with the girls again, talking from everything and anything. Most of the time? Their dear boyfriends. Or rather, what they were doing with said boyfriends. So far, Little Lorie was kicking their asses on stories to spill. Cameron seemed to bring out the little blond slut right outta her...They knew it, heard and saw it! Zelda? Lucas seemed to be a gifted lover and by gifted, he was the largest. Collette? Walking blow job, nuff said. Janice? Even she seemed to have something to add! Her own? She really didn't want to share them but she felt like her sisters were beating her.

"My goodness, Loren. I had no idea you were into that..." Zelda said in shock.

"Did he really fucking bend like that? Must have hurt." Collette stated.

"You would think but I actually liked it, Thieves sure are flexible..." Loren said with a huge blush.

"Ironic that little Lorie turns out to be an even bigger slut then Collette. " Janice sighed.

Collette and Lorie growled, "The fuck is that suppose to mean, tiny tits?" Collette barked. "I'm not a slut and I'm sure as hell not as slutty as her!" Lorie stated. Collette picked her up while growling, Loren pouted.

"Watch it, shortie!" Collette growled.

"Watch what? You milking poison off Thomas again? Or you gonna cum all over him with you tit dicks?" She teased.

Zelda and Kayla watch the Green Ninja and the Black Ninja fight while sighing, Loren was just asking for Collette to kill her with that line. Janice laughed at them fighting, up until the two pulled her into the fight. Zelda turned to Kayla, "Kayla, anything you want to say? You haven't talked all evening." Zelda asked. Kayla shook her head while glowing red in the face, "N-no!" She said excitably. The three girls stopped fighting, Collette smirked. "So...Nothing between you and Master Kyle?" She asked tauntingly. Kayla pouted, she was pissing her off..."No, it's just too embarrassing..." Kayla said quietly. Collette smiled, "Is it now? Come on, Kay. I told you girls about mine, tiny tits told you hers, shortie spoke and even Zelda dished out hers...Spill." Collette stated.

She blushed..."Ok...None of you can laugh though or I'll make slut sashimi out of all of you!" She warned. "Remember when you all went out with Sensei to that village to help and left me and Kyle alone? It started off like this..." She began.

* * *

(Three weeks ago...)

Kayla sighed, patrol was hard without the others. Once she and Kyle got back, she said that she was going to take a nap. Kyle nodded, "Ok, I'll make dinner then." He smiled. She giggled, she went to her room. She feel on the bed softly and snuggled with the pillow, she was out like a light in only a few moments. Kyle opened the door and smirked, seeing her sleeping.

"Kayla-chan is so adorable..." He whispered. The darling Steel Ninja moved the blanket off of her, he looked down at her fondly. He touched her face lightly, Kayla smiled a bit in her sleep. "Kyle..." she giggled while hugging the pillow. Kyle silently snickered at her sleep talk, he saw her face grow a bit red. Was she...He heard her gasp a bit, she then giggled while cuddling the pillow closer. "Stop that...That's too naughty..." She giggled more. He put his fists at his hips and chuckled silently, my...Even in her sleep, she dreams such dirty things. He thought about it for a bit, could he get away with pleasuring his fire minx in her sleep with out waking her? It was a turn on just thinking about it, she looked so defenseless. He nodded to himself cutely with a kitty smile, why not? It would be his best record, pleasuring her even in her sleep...She was his and it was normal for her to want him. He groaned at himself, "I guess some part of me will always be a dungeon master..." He thought in defeat. He looked down at her, he went to her ear. "Kayla-chan, your body belong to me..." he whispered in her ear. He managed to take her bra off. He got the string from her red thong without moving her shorts down, he tore them off with ease. He slid his index finger softly down her neck, finding her nipples..."Pink nipples with tanned skin...Let's making them nice and hard." He thought. He pressed into them, pushing it inward. He saw no resonance out of her, how sad...He moved it around slowly, again little to no reaction. Kayla could do better then this...He knew that. He got it hard and worked on the other, surprised at her lack of response. Was he losing his touch on her already? He undid her shorts and pulled down, she moaned at his touch. There we go...A bit delayed...Hmm, Kayla lacked sensuality it would seem. He would need to fix that...Kayla was a woman...Even if she was a Blacksmith, there was no excuse for this.

He rubbed her slit, rubbing the clit rapidly. Kayla's breath hitched and she panted a bit, she arched herself up. "Oh, Kyle..." She maoned in her sleep. She went back down, he redid her shorts and picked her up. "We've got work to do, Kayla-chan...That won't do, all woman shouldn't be so reserved like that..." He sighed. He went into the bathroom, undressing her. Kayla woke up, Kyle smirked. "Evening, Kayla-chan." he said sweetly. She froze up, "K-kyle?!" She asked. She blushed, "Did you...Touch me?" She asked. She didn't sound upset, she sounded...curious. He nodded pouting, "Your responses are way too delayed...Even if your a Smith, your still aligned with fire...You should still have some quick responses when your touched..." He sighed. "I'm gonna help you with that..." She wondered what he meant by that, she looked down. Kyle looked surprised at what he found on her...She giggled and blushed more, her wicked surprise just for her boyfriend. Seeing as his Dungeon master days were still with him, she wanted to surprise him. She had asked the girls what she could surprise him with, Collette joked and stated that she get piercings and since she was such a good little smitty, she could make them herself. For once, the boob monster said something that made sense. She made her own piercings, nice golden curved barbell rings. Three rings, two for both her nipples and one for her clit. She went to her old village and asked an old friend to put them in, the friend being a tattoo artist and piercing artist...She didn't want all of Ninjago city to find out that she had piercings, not wanting to give anyone of her horn ball fan boys one I-oda into her sex life. On her tanned body, the gold colored surgical steel looked perfect on her. Kyle blinked, he touched one of her nipple rings curiously. Ahh...THAT'S why it wasn't working...Her body was nursing the piercing and made the skin tougher as a result, then what he had planned would work out even better then he thought. Good heavens, what had he done to Kayla to make her go and do something so kinky? Not that he didn't like it...The looked wonderful on her. Not too ridiculous or outrageous...Just...perfect.

"Do you like them?" She asked. He smiled, "Yes...I like them, ready?" He asked. She nodded though she didn't know what he had in mind at the moment, he said he was going to make her more supple. She saw a jar, he put her cute tanned body in the warm water of the tub. "Stand up, Kayla-chan." He asked. She stood up, her body glistened with the water on it. Kyle took the first jar he had and opened it, "This is going to help soften you body..." He rubbed his hands on her arms, shoulder, her back, and calves. She blushed and waited to see when he'd touch her, he smiled at her knowingly. What he was using was a special homemade body wash, courtesy of his Brother Thomas. He wanted to surprise Kayla with it, considering this entire situation a prefect time to use it. Thomas said the Scarlet Pearl powder in it would make even the most jagged of rocks as soft as a newborn baby! The fact that it was tinted red was a nice touch, Thomas was totally showing off with that little trick! He lovingly started with the back of her thighs...Kayla panted softly at feeling his hand slide across her legs and to her butt, feeling his hands caress her cute rump. She felt his hands rub her body again, he found another surprise of hers. She had shaven herself down there, her entire mound cleared of brown hair. He rubbed her lips knowingly and focus elsewhere, swirling her sexy tummy slowly. Kayla felt like she was losing it from waiting, his hands finally got to her chest. Up and down, she felt each finger bump into her nipple rings. Kyle bent over to her ear, "Such a beautiful body...Perky tits, cute stomach, darling ass, perfect legs...It's inexcusable and unacceptable that a body like this isn't responsive..." He flirted. The fire Ninja blushed, it felt good to hear him compliment her like this and thinking of her as a woman. She felt the warm water wash away the soap, Kyle drained the water and dried her off. She saw that he was being so stoic and patient, like Lucas type patient, she was expecting him to ravish her right about now. She saw him sliding another jar towards them, pinkish colored. "This will make you much more supple..." He sighed. Touching and massaging her body was making him get hard, he willed himself to calm down and focus...He had one last surprise for her. He would do this with no other girl, if he was correct in his theory about her, she'd be dripping pools of love juice with what he had planned.

Kayla was going to be his little slave...He'd teach her all about true suppleness. Sure he wasn't Mister Sensuous a.k.a Lucas...But he could get Kayla wet enough on his own merits. Once he was sure it was all rubbed into her body, he got her ear again. "Kayla-chan...Do you trust me?" He asked. She looked at him, "I'm going to need you to trust me completely for what about to do to you..." he warned. She blushed a bit, nodding a bit. "I trust you completely, Kyle. " He smiled sweetly, kissing her. "Good. From now until the others get back...Call me Master." He expressed. She blushed a bit, uh-oh...What was he up to? Jduging from the teasing glare in his eye, it was gonna top that whole cream incident.

She gulped, thank god no one was here right now...She would die right now if anyone knew about this. "Yes, Master..." She stated. Kyle picked up her chin, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so." He commanded. She did so, Kyle took her by the hand to his room.

* * *

He smiled at himself, he put some of his attachments from his dungeon days on one part of the wall, he moved the curtain like attachment hiding it. It was chains...A modern set up that he could easily take down if he was wrong about his dear Kayla-chan. He got the vibe off of her that she was into this when they did it in the kitchen the first time, she just seemed to have that whole slave/mistress air around her to him. Kayla was getting a bit excited from this...She felt him taking her hands up...

**CLANK!**

Huh? Was he? She felt cold metal on her wrist.

**CLANK!**

She felt her other wrist surrounded by the same rounded cold metal. She felt her pigtails being undone, what was he doing? She felt cold metal on her again, chains? No...They were too small but...The shape was familiar... Kyle chuckled a bit, "Kayla-chan...Open your eyes." He commanded gently. She did so and gasped silently, seeing herself reflected off a full body mirror. She blushed wildly, embarrassed. Kyle had put her in chains, at least both of her wrists. She saw thin gold chains on her rings, draping across her chest and straight down her stomach. Oh, my...What did they teach him at Darkley anyway!? She blushed more, she pulled her thighs closer to each other. She was getting wet from seeing herself like this...She didn't think she was into all that kinky crap...Did Kyle know that? The silver haired boy smiled brightly, now he was sure of it! He pulled out his whip, cracking it. Kayla looked at with wide eyes, he wasn't gonna...whip her, was he?! He touched her thigh up to her nipple, she shuttered. "Kayla-chan, this will hurt but I promise it won't last." He stated softly. She gulped loudly, a metal whip? Ohh, it was gonna hurt but...At the same time, she was getting wetter from the idea of it...Jesus, she was really screwed up in the head, wasn't she? Kyle blinked, in the back of his head, he was worried. He didn't want to hurt her, not too much anyway. He gripped the whip and straightened it between his hands, he couldn't back out now. He pulled back and whipped at her, hitting her arm. Kayla screamed, Kyle felt his heart break hearing it. He shook his head, finish! He continued to whip at her, Kayla continued to scream wildly. Damn it, whips hurt but a metal whip? It was dreadfully painful! She cried, feeling bad for anyone hit by said whip. Kyle looked at the damage while putting the whip down and grew upset and wanting to beat himself up, her arms, thighs, stomach, breast and pussy were each hit.

He was grateful she was as strong as she was, otherwise, she would have died! He went to her, rubbing her face gently and soothing her tears away. He rubbed at the spots that he hit, digging and swirling his index finger. Kayla stopped whimper and crying, finding herself moan a bit. While it hurt, that was the idea. The spots would be sensitive and she would feel much more out of it if touched there. He felt terrible that he bruised her beautiful body so, he licked the whip mark on her right thigh. She moaned from that, it hurt a little bit but it felt good, outweighing it. By the time his tongue reached her nipples, she was drenching her legs. "Master..." Kayla moaned. He pulled off, he wasn't done yet...Not by a long shot. He pulled out several little vibrating eggs, she counted at least 14 of them. What was he going to do to her now? He pulled her chin up and kissed her again, "Now my sweet little slave, I'll show you what real suppleness is..." He coaxed. Since he was so acquainted with Kayla's body, he knew every one of her sweet spots, he aimed for those. He was grateful that he didn't whip her piercings off her, he'd need those for his plan...

1 for her left fore arm, 1 for her right arm, 1 for her left thigh to left hip, 1 for her right inner thigh, 1 for her navel, 1 for each nipple, 1 for each ass cheek. 1 for the top of her right breast, 1 for the bottom of her left breasts, 1 for the back of her left thigh, 1 for the left thigh of where her ass began, the last one went on her clit.

She looked in the mirror and saw each egg on her, she saw him take out one vibrator and one set of anal beads. She blushed and blinked, he wasn't...was he? He lubed the anal beads, she watched him do so. He took the remote and showed her it, he slipped the beads in her rump. Kayla whimpered and moaned each time a bead slipped in, she shivered as the last one went in. He smiled at her cute face, the look she had right now was just adorable. He took the dildo put it inside of her, hearing her gasp/moan from it going in. He looked at her one last time and flipped the switch on, everything began to vibrate. The small but drone like hum echoed in her ears, she moaned at feeling her body tickled and buzzed at so softly. Kyle watched her, "How does it feel?" He asked. Kayla blushed and looked at him, "Kyle..." She moaned. The boy smirked and turned up to the max level, Kayla screamed at the sudden change. "No, Kayla-chan...You must call me Master or I'll have to really punish you." He warned. She felt her entire body vibrate violently, the hum much louder and more aggressive sounding. It tingled at her relentlessly, her thighs now flowing with rivers of her juices. Kayla felt herself start to drool from the powerful stimulation, He went over to her and picked up her chin. "Now what do you say?" he asked. "Master...!" She whined. He put it on the low setting again, he took the vibrator out. Kayla looked down, only for her to put her head up when he pushed it back in. He began screwing Kayla with the dildo slowly, drawing it out. Hearing all her sweet and cute mews dance right out of her, his darling slave. He went to the second level, it got louder and his pushing more forceful. "Hold it in as long as you can, I want to see how you do in stamina." He chuckled.

Kayla felt herself getting so dizzy and everything was getting hazy so fast, "Master...I can't take it anymore, I'm going crazy!" She whimpered. He smiled, turning it up on the last setting again. Kayla cried out in sheer pleasure, feeling her body ripple and shutter so much from the overwhelming stimulation. He used the dildo at a much more faster pace. He smiled at seeing all the juice splash with each push into her hot,hot insides. Kayla was about to cry out for her climax until Kyle stopped. She panted and looked as though she had been awoken from sleep, Kyle looked at the dildo. My...it was dripping like crazy. Kyle stuck his fingers inside, Kayla whimpered at a high pitch. "Master...I want it...Please..." She panted. Kyle smirked, "You want what, Kayla-chan?" He asked. She looked at him in pity, "I want you to stick it in me..." She answered. He looked at her with fake confusion, "Stick what?" He asked. Kayla felt her face burst into flames, he really wanted her to describe? No...He wanted her to beg. "Master, please pound my dirty pussy with your cock, I want to make a mess with you on top of me!" She pleaded. Kyle blinked, damn...If he didn't have any willpower, he'd have had a nose bleed from that sentence alone! She felt her entire body begin to flush, she felt so embarrassed about what she just said. He sighed, well, she did beg...He took her legs up in each arm, spreading her legs.

She wanted to make a mess? Ok. She'd get her mess. He unzipped his pants, he put himself inside of her and almost lost it. God, she was even wetter then the first time they did it if that was possible. She moaned from him coming in, he started to thrust into her. Kyle smirked, he turned the vibrators on again, to the last setting. Kayla let out a loud moan from the sudden vibrations, Kyle let out a moan himself. He felt the vibration though her and on his member thanks to the one egg he put on her clit. It was intense and it felt amazing...Kayla was enjoying just as much since she couldn't keep herself from drooling. "Master, it's so good..." She moaned sweetly. He thrusted faster and harder, hearing his sweet little girlfriend squeal her moaned. She heard him moan as she wrapped her legs weakly around him, she felt her eyes roll back. "Kayla-Chan...Do you want me to cum inside you or do you want me to get my cum all over you?" He asked while panting. Kayla gulped, thinking of one quickly. "I want it inside of me, make me burst!" She moaned. Kyle let out a grunt to agree, Kayla cummed on him big time. She felt his thrusts get more wild on her, he let out a loud and low groan as well as her name. Six powerful thrusts followed and she felt herself filling up, sighing and feeling her pussy overflood. She felt his cum run down her legs, she looked down and saw droplets.

Kyle kissed her, thrusting again. "Ooh, Master!" She whined. She DID say she wanted a mess...It wasn't until a good 2 hours that she got her request, Kyle felt so bad. And yet, he looked at his work: Not one part of her body wasn't covered in his cum and she wore it nicely, lapping at it when she though he wasn't looking. Ack! Boy, was he sore. He unshackled Kayla and caught her, they both need a shower. He looked down at the large puddle, he blushed a bit and smiled like an idiot.

* * *

Kayla sighed, "And that's what happened..." She stated. She looked at the girls, she panicked. They all looked so stunned, Collette's face...Priceless! Finally she got the boob monster to shut up for few seconds! Kayla gulped, "What?!" She asked.

"Jesus...And I thought I was pushing the slut button..." Loren managed to say.

"..." Zelda was to busy turning red in the face to even answer!

"I take it back...Kayla's the biggest slut out of all of us!" Janice stated.

"You have piercings? Let me see! Who knew Kay had such a kinky side to her?!" Collette laughed.

Kayla covered her chest from the black Ninja's hands, blushing. She could take it that she topped all of them...period!

* * *

**Well, did I top the Kai and Kyra lemon? Dirty enough for ya?**


	12. CameronXLoren

***Sips Peach soda* Hello,hello...Another challenge? Ah...Show up The Lloyd and Cherise lemons? A Cameron and Loren lemon? *reads* Ahh, requirements? Let's see if I can't read it right:**

**1. Make sure it's back when Thomas was a Thief.**

**2. Loren has a bit of her Mother's Darkness.**

**3. Scenarios or themes: Cameron kidnaps her and or takes her to a seedy and underground club or strip club. **

**4. Dynamic: Making Cameron beg on his knees to have her, Lorie's a St Lucifer slut...Fishnet stockings in old uniform with sexy black heels. **

**5. Make sure it's a threesome with Evil Cameron...**

***Cracks Knuckles* I think I can dish ya out one better...I promise I won't disappoint cha! Here goes nothing!**

**Remember, Ninjago belong to Lego and Ocs belong to me.**

* * *

**Double The Fun**

We find three girls walking into St. Rachael's gate, the rest of the girls awaited them in fear, anticipation and admiration. Why was this so big? Because, it was the first day of High School...The first day seeing this year's royalty. This year's royalty was the smallest as it's been, only three diamonds on this year's prized tiara. But these diamonds were no ordinary diamonds...They were already pretty amazing on there own. Breaking traditions as they were the best of friends, ready to protect the other and yet not afraid to kill the other. Even with the new reform pending, they were not worried nor going to change to the joke of a uniform. They took the old uniforms and altered them accordingly to flatter their beautiful bodies, each was more gorgeous them the first on the left: A deep black haired girl, some of her hair covering her left eye. Her large deep and arresting red eyes glittering with the charm she had, her body was interesting, her ass being her largest and best feature seeing the skirt was hugging and swaying flatteringly with each step. While she was larger then their Queen in terms of breasts, her butt and thighs were her best asset. She was "Lady" Brittney Tudabone, student of Thief and Dungeon Master classes. Her uniform was black with navy blue stockings, bows, ribbons and buttons with black heels. The second one the right: A light red haired girl with glasses, her hair wavy and down to her back. Her lovely brown eyes gleamed with sensuous charm, even behind her gold wire oval glasses. Her body was amazing in comparison to the two with her, her large breasts being her greatest feature due to her uniform jacket drawing attention to it. While her hips and butt were bigger then her Queen's, her chest was her best. This was Guinevere "Gwen" Grant, Princess of Seduction and Herbalist classes. Her Uniform was black with pink stockings, bows, ribbons and buttons with black heels, a silver heart pendant on the left side of her jacket.

This year's Queen was a surprise and yet it shouldn't be. The one in the middle: Her hair was long and bright blond, neatly combed. Her bright and cute green eyes were deceivingly sweet. Even though she was average, her uniform was tailored to show off all her curves. Despite being smaller, she was beautiful. Her best feature? Everything she had...This was Loren Garmadon, Queen Of the Warfare Class. Her uniform was black with green stockings, bows, ribbons, buttons with black heels, a gold Fang pendant on the left side of her jacket. Why was she so special? She was the first ever dual personality Queen, Outside of her school, she was an innocent sweetie pie. Here? She was as mean and ruthless as her own Mother, except without the glass, with her, it was tile. The fact nobody dared to snitch on her was the very reason that she didn't see any shrink nor any jail time, fearing that she'd make them eat tile. "Ahhh, so nice to be back..." Loren sighed while stretching. Brittany giggled, "So wanna see the Darkley royalty?" She asked. She nodded sweetly, Gwen petted her head, she was just as precious as Brittany if not more. She and Brittany waved to boys, walking over to them. Loren saw the red hair on this year's King, it was even redder then Gwen's! She knew who it was, Cameron Jones. She saw his brothers weren't far, leaning against the wall watching out for him like secret service. King of the Thief class, beside him to the left: Carlton Robertson, Prince Of the Seduction and Herbalist Classes. *Master*Kurtis Swanson was to his right, a student of the Dungeon Master and Thief Classes. If Loren remembered right, Kurt was Brittney's fiancée and Carlton was Gwen's fiancée. My...Cameron looked quite nice this year, he filled out nicely. Their Mothers were business partners but even before that, they were friends and in the same graduation year.

Each boy had a personalized undershirt, even the Jones brothers had a color their own. Cameron's Color? Obvious, a nice shade of dark purple. Kurt? Light green. Carlton? A deep red orange under shirt. Thomas, Kyle and Lucas? Bright orange, bright silver and aqua blue, in that order. "Loren Garmadon, don't you look good in that uniform..." He flirted. Loren giggled, she tugged on his tie. "Cam...Hope I can show you the real me this year." She flirted back. She gave the boy no warning, she latched onto his mouth with her own. She snuck her tongue down his throat, sweeping up a taste of the egg bagel he ate this morning. Cameron was stunned a bit, Loren was a sweetheart during the summer but now? She was acting like a cheerleader on a Prom King! Chocolate waffles? Jesus, her love for said bean was crazy, her whole family had an obsession with it! Her Mother adds chocolate syrup to her coffee for breakfast for Christ sake! Just as she kissed him, she released him. She licked her little lips, giving him a sultry and devouring glare. A Tigress stalking an antelope and about to eat it...That's what it looked like to him. But then again, he was called the Dark Dragon and what creature could even hope to match a Dragon? A Tiger. How appropriate...She did looked lithe and streamlined for speed. And given she was in the Warfare Class, like her Mother and Big sister before her, she was not as meek as she appeared. Cameron smiled while flicking her bangs out of her face, quickly wrapping his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Good, that means I can show you the REAL me..." He added. And with that, he crushed the girl's lips and sunk his tongue into her mouth. She met his tongue eagerly, tasting him again. He spun her around and then spanked her, earning a tiny moan from her.

Cameron and a lot of the boys at Darkley whistled and made cat calls as well as lewd gestures, the three left as soon as the meet and greet was done. Cameron heard a whistle, he saw Loren turning her butt to him. She tauntingly pulled her skirt up, exposing her left ass cheek to him. He saw the deep green garter belt holding her stocking and the cute deep green lace panties, she gave said cheek a quick spank, showing off just how firm and nice it sounded. She turned around and winked while blowing a kiss at him, she walked off with Gwen and Brittany. He saw all of the boys behind him gearing up to pounce on dear Queen Loren for that display but Cameron smirked, none of them would be even getting close. He was calling dips on her cute and firm ass...

* * *

Half of the Year, we join our sweet three girls. Their Dorm Mother, Bethany Freeman didn't scare them. Yeah, she was threatening and her friends were plenty crazy but they couldn't catch them all. They didn't seem all that intent on catching all of them though, Gwen found out why. She deduced that they were just getting the numbers down, those that escaped earned their night and were too few to cause a stir. It was also a test to see who was really worth of their titles, the three being more then worthy. Loren had done some solo digging into Ms. Freeman's friends and was shocked, finding Mrs. Walker and Mrs. Johnson were in the niche...That explained the picture and why Honey and Lemon looked so much like Vincent and Janice! She decided not to blow the whistle on them, being too cool to snitch on them to their own kids. She did however blackmail the two women that if they caught her the next time, she'd squeal like a piglet in a pig pen! Tonight, she and the girls were going down to Club Noir. Club Noir was an underground club in Ninjago, police don't even know about it and is used for a hide away from the law and a extremely nice place to cut lose. Yeah, some parts of it was seedier then most. But...Students of Darkley and St. Lucifer were welcomed, as long as they didn't tell the cops anything they saw or did. And as long as they knew the password to get in, never be to careful. Our girls were wearing black dresses, each tailored to mark down their best features. "I hope that dress doesn't rip on you, Brit." Loren sighed. Brittney smirked, "Yeah, I want Kurtie to be the reason I rip it..." She smirked. Loren nudged at her and winked, Brittney nudged back while blushing a little. Gwen giggled, "What about you, Lorie dear? Finally gonna shed that dreadful virginity of yours tonight or will I have to take it?" She asked. Loren slapped her shoulder, "The fuck you will, I'll lose it when I'm good and fucking ready!" Loren answered. She knew it was a joke, although they did technically have a threesome back in Middle School...Not that anyone knew about that, that one she'd take to the grave! Loren smirked, "Speaking of fucking, you gonna plow your fiancée? He IS your type, isn't he?" Loren asked.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "I'd sooner share a bed with you and Brittney for 5 rounds of lesbian scissoring and have to gulp down both of your sex jelly then even consider that idea." Gwen sighed. Britney and Loren lost it and just laughed, Gwen was so stubborn and such a bitch...She'd nail every guy except Carlton! The two knew the truth of course, they were in the demon classes after getting bitten by Queens. Loren was unfortunately bitten into by a Werewolf Queen, her Were animal? A Were Tiger, she was all cuddly and snuggly in that form. Her victims were usually Brittney and or Gwen, whom didn't mind and petted her while she borrowed their laps in her full form. She now got all cuddly on Cameron too, using it as a means to keep all the rest of the girls off of what she was claiming as hers. They got to the door, Loren knocked. The door's small door opened, Great...more minors. He had three other boys come in earlier, finding out that the red haired kid was one of Ronda's boys. What were these little girls' story? "Ok, Doll...The door to hell?" He asked rudely. Loren smirked, "Is paved with the blood of the those who tell." Loren finished. The bouncer opened the door, "Names?" He asked. The girls spilled there names, he froze at the last one. Garmadon?! Right, Helen had a sister. This one looked more like Shino too! Loren gestured him to come closer, he tilled down to hear what she had to say. Loren kneed him in the groin, he feel down. She smirked evilly and bent down, "Don't ever call me doll, bastard..." Loren sighed. Gwen and Britteny followed her lead and stepped over him. The bouncer got back up, Oh, yeah, she was Shino's daughter alright...Strippers dancing on poles, drinks getting served that were so banned in several states, Yeah, this was Club Noir. The three girls were dancing on the floor, this was for about an hour. Brittney found Kurt and went with him, Gwen and Loren were sure she'd be going into one of the Club Noir rooms. Loren saw a young singer in Club Noir, he was singing pretty good but he looked a little too young to even be in here. Must have been a Darkley kid she missed...Gwen looked at the kid, boy was he cute. She wasn't into normal builds but she did like them enough to consider, she looked at him a bit better. His amber colored eyes were nice to look at...Her glasses slipped down her nose and she gaped her mouth a bit, wasn't that...Akito?! What the fuck was Loren's little brother doing in Club Noir?! Oooooh, Shino was gonna kick his ass if she found out that he was moonlighting at Club Noir!

"Lorie, is that Akito?" She asked. Loren looked shocked but then she got mad, "What the hell is that troll doing here?!" She whispered angrily. "Oh, Mom's gonna spank his ass so much that he won't be able to shit until he graduates High School!" Gwen wondered if she was gonna do the lame thing and drag him off the stage, seeing her not budge told her that Loren was gonna wait for him to get down to bitch at him. Once he was done, he jumped down...Only to jump right in front of his big sister, his very PISSED OFF big sister! "L-Loren, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Akito asked nervously. The blond picked him up, "That's my fucking line! How in the name piss and shit did you fucking get in here?!" She growled. Akito said nothing after that, Loren growled. "Go home now and I won't tell Mom you were here..." She stated. Akito reluctantly left, she texted something. Gwen saw that she was texting her own Mom, lying to him. "Your such a bitch..." Gwen laughed. Loren chuckled, "So's life and Akito gonna learn it the way Helen did: Mom's hand to his bony ass!" She laughed.

The two girls continued to dance, Loren was losing herself into music. Everything was fine.

**SLAP!**

Whoops...spoke too soon...Loren saw someone grabbing her from behind and pulling her closer to him. She saw Gwen slapped a guy, he looked wasted. Ugh...this guy smelled like he was bathing in it himself! "Relax, we're just trying to show you sluts a good time." He said drunkenly. Loren rammed her head into his nose, "Fuck off, ass berry!" Loren growled. He gripped her harder and tried tearing her clothes up, "Think your better then me, you little slut?! Maybe raping you in public will teach respect!" He growled. Loren tried to use her Were animal transformation but saw a holy cross on him, shit, she couldn't use it with a holy item so close! The two morons were beaten off of them just then, Loren saw Cameron and Carlton coming to the rescue. Carlton stomped on the other guy's crouch, "Hands off the merchandise..." He growled. Cameron had his dagger to his neck, "Real men don't stoop to rape...Touch her again and I'll make you a woman the old fashion way..." He warned. Cameron then stabbed him in the gut as a warning, Carlton dropped marbles on the other idiot, this had a purpose. He made sure he wouldn't be able to have sex for a few months, needless to say, he'd suffer before he'd be back to normal. Loren was then helped up by Cameron, "You ok?" He asked nicely. She giggled, "Can we get a room so I can thank you, my way?" She asked.

He nodded, he sighed and asked the guy for a room key. He laughed and said he was the third high schooler getting lucky tonight, Loren smirked to herself, she knew it...Cameron smacked her ass again, she moan a bit while giggling. to answer Gwen's question, yes...Tonight was the night she'd lose it!

* * *

They went in the room, seeing it was one the nicer ones and that it wasn't used yet. He saw a bowl of Condoms on one of the tables, how thoughtful of them...Cameron took out a water bottle, not that it was normal. His Brother Thomas gave him something to guarantee that he'd have a sex story to top all sex stories, divider mix. With it, he could make more of himself though Thomas told him to drink only half of it. Why was explained: He would want only one clone of him since it divided his personality to how many clones were made. One meant he'd get his evil or his good side. He sighed, here goes...He drank it while sweet Loren got undressed, He saw a second version of himself show up next to him. This one had black hair, weird. Cameron motioned a finger to his mouth, the second nodded softly. Huh...Must have been his good side then since he gave off such a good boy vibe. They both got undress quickly and silently, Loren sighed a bit. G.C. walked behind her and softly grabbed at her breasts and squeezing them while kissing her neck, wow...So gentle he was...She looked in the mirror, seeing something wrong. Wasn't his hair red? Cameron smirked at her, going in front of her. "Since I know you haven't slept with anyone, I know your a virgin. Not wanting to disappoint the Queen of St. Lucifer, your gonna get a two for one...If you don't mind that is." He explained. Loren smiled a bit, mind? She was gonna put her big sister to shame, who needed six different guys when she could have two of the same? Suck on a fat one, Helen! "Not at all but don't assume I'm all that easy...Your gonna work for it, the both of you." She sighed as she got away from him. She smirked, "Sit on the bed, you two. I've got a bit of a show for you." Loren added. Both of them sat down, she looked at them. Wow, they both looked so nice. As if looking in a twin mirror, instead of one 8 inch member...There were two. She was now torn between the two looks, red hair was nice but him raven haired was pretty hot too. She was down to her green underwear... her stockings however were just black fishnet stockings. Her black short sleeveless dress was on the back of the chair. She had yet to take her heels off yet, four inch black heels. She knew how to get herself off, she'd get the King of Darkley to beg for her virgin body.

She didn't have a big sister for nothing, she was more then willing to dish out all her sex stories to her. A lot of them had Loren's face and ears burning up, Helen had a lot of guys even if it was considered mild by St. Lucifer standards! her sister taught her one of the greater secrets to getting a guy to beg: tease him with everything you got and improvise like Martha Steward, tease him until he's nice and twitching. She rubbed her breasts up and down before going down to her pussy, she rubbed softly. Panted a bit, she turned around and leaned her butt forward. She spread her legs, exposing more of herself and continued to rub herself, she rocked her hips a little to help. She didn't masturbate often, she panted a bit more. She slowly took off her bra and rubbed her breasts before bending herself on the table, she looked back at them and began touch a bit more. They both watched as she rubbed her clit and her pussy with such practiced skill, she didn't even need to remove the panties to tell if she was touching the right places! She got herself nice and wet, she smirked back at them and put her finger into her mouth. She saw both of them, both starting to get an erection. She felt a bit insulted until she thought about it, well, he was King...Meaning he wouldn't be easy to break, time to induce some sweet torture, double time!

"May I touch you?" G.C. asked as she got closer. Loren smirked evilly, "No, you two can't...yet." She answered. She rubbed her breasts sweetly onto his face, burying his face in them. "Soft, right?" She asked teasingly. G.C. couldn't answer, only nodded quickly. Loren giggled, that tickled her a bit. She continued to move her chest up and down his face, she shoved him down. G.C. looked up, she got between his legs. She crawled up and saw his member, giggling. She put those cute and soft c-cup breasts of hers around his member, rubbing them up and down starting with the left to the right. Cameron watched his Good side groan from her little tease, he never would have guessed that Loren was so pro in the bedroom. The blond stopped and straddled his waist, she then rubbed herself along his member. Cameron smirked, his good side sure was a patient fellow, he was starting to lose it from just watching her slid herself on him. He felt her lips tauntingly form on his member, the fact that she was wet was adding to the picture of her pussy he was painting. She got up a bit, she sat back down. His member sprang right up, Loren took her cute butt and rubbed it on his member. G.C. groaned again, he was trying to behave but this girl could seduce angels if she were so inclined to try at the rate she was going! She stopped and got off, seeing other side. She turned around and rubbed her butt on his member, Cameron groaned. "Enjoying the show, Cam? I'm not even close to done with you. " She asked. He felt her push him down, he was right...She looked so delicate but truth be told, she was much stronger then she looked. She sighed and opened her legs a bit while pushing down on his head, making him push into her. Cameron was about to grab her, she made a warning sound to tell him to stay put. He groaned again, make him beg, huh? Heh, she was welcomed to try. The shallow thrusting was starting to gnaw at him, she was virgin and knew all these tricks? Hmm, guess that pesky rumor about her Family was true...

Loren smiled a bit, having a trick up her sleeve, she slid her underwear to the side and pressed her wet lips on his head and went down. Cameron groaned louder, feeling himself twitch. Sneaky girl, Cameron found his control was waning as she continued. She licked her lips a bit, she looked to the left to see G.C. She saw his member twitch once, not qiute there yet...She'd fix that. The dear blond girl gave a small lick, she watched him freeze in place. She had him now, she continued to lick and be super through as well as torturous. She had long gotten off him and began tormenting G.C. with her blowjob, feeling her cute little lips on him and going down. She let out a small moan, G.C. drooled at feeling her mouth all over him and feeling her sweet moan on him. Cameron groaned to himself, damn her. He wasn't going to break damn it! He froze as he watched her suck his head without mercy, he fought with himself to hold it in. She giggled and then squeezed both sets of balls roughly. Not expecting the grab, he let go of himself and flooded her cheeks with cum. She was glad that she took her bra off earlier otherwise it would have been ruined, both heard her gulping down. She smirked and stood up, wiping her mouth of the excess. She eyed Cameron, he's good side tasted good, now what about him, hmm? Cameron saw her look at him, yeah, he was boned! She was about to oral him until she saw the look on his face, "Cam, something you wanna say?" She asked tauntingly. He shook his head, she giggled before licking his head, "Your sure now?" She asked in mid lick. Cameron gripped the bed rougher, She shrugged. She pushed his entire member into her mouth, Cameron let out a loud moan for it. She suckled the hole, taunting it with pats of her tongue.

Cameron began humping at her mouth, Loren smiled at herself on the inside. She got him now...Cameron fought with himself on releasing, not wanting to drop his load on her! "Uhh!" He groaned. With it, he spilled into her lips. She once again, took large impressive gulps. My, they were both so tasty. The redhead groaned loudly, he caved...He looked at her, she smiled smugly.

"Please Lorie... I want you..." He said quietly.

Loren giggled, "What was that? Sorry, you'll have to speak up, Cam." She teased.

Cameron cringed, "Lorie, I can't take it, please let me fuck you..." He begged.

The blond girl smiled brightly, Cameron sounded so adorable begging like that. She looked at them both, "Good boy..." She dropped her panties, she sighed and snuck her fingers inside herself again, once she was sure she had a good amount, she rubbed C.G.'s member with it. Both wondered why she was doing that, to only get it when she pulled him behind her(She's on top of G.C. and Cameron is on the top, think sandwich.). Cameron and G.C. looked at each other, Loren pouted. "Will you two put them in already, I don't want to be a virgin forever!" She said in impatience. Given into her demand, they both drove themselves inside. Loren froze as she felt both her ass and pussy torn into quickly and painfully, she cried out at the dual cherry pluck. God, it hurt...Hurt way more them she thought, she really didn't think that though...She was crazy and amazingly tight, both boys were just as frozen in place as they felt her clamp down. She saw Cameron's look perversely surprised, she could feel G.C. ragged breathing on her the back of her neck. Cameron began to move, G.C. copied him . It hurt for a few more minutes, she was worried about it until she began feeling the plus of having two of the same dick in her ass and pussy.

Loren hook her arms under Cameron's arms, she was panted and moaned with her cute little tongue out. Both were rubbing inside of her and pulsing against her walls at the other, she began to get eager with her hips as she wanted them to shamelessly smash her like an Idaho Potato. Her moans went louder, her first climax from sex was getting set to blow. And God, she wanted that release. She began to clamp even tighter, "Oh,Fuck me backward, twisted and messy, baby!" Loren moaned. Cameron began going faster, she asked for it! G.C. lost it and busted his nut, hearing her squeal as feeling the hot shots squirting inside her ass. She was getting wetter, did she cum yet or was she doing that so much that she didn't know? He felt her twitching, he heard her scream as she climaxed hard. He cummed after that, he picked her up. He flipped her ass over and stuck his dick in her ass and pulled her pussy down on to his good side, Loren squealed loudly but she clung on to G.C. as they both rode her again. They felt her eager little hips, my...Such a greedy girl, treating them like two chocolates in a box.

At least 5 rounds later, the no so sweet girl was coated in love paint. The potion wore off, she had Cameron holding her close and still inside her throbbing insides.

"Think you can keep up with me?" She asked.

"Yes because any lesser would have died from 6 rounds of sex with you." He answered.

* * *

**Annnnd precisely a week later, Lorie was spanked by her Mother for acting like a Brooklyn Hoe. ****Oh, come on! There was a bowl of condoms right behind you, take a damn hint! Use 'em for fuck sake! **

**Phew...This was a long one...Sorry for that and the delay, now...Moving on!**


End file.
